Death in the Family
by Inu-yasha-luver-gurl
Summary: Kagomes sister and Inuyasha's girl friend, Kikyo, dies in a car accident. How can they both cope with the loss of her? What will happen. Rated for maybefurther sexual interest.please R and R! RE WRITING IT!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, my hero!

Note: Hey folks, I know I already finished this and it's already all posted –but I re-read it recently and I saw I had tons of mistakes and I didn't explain lots of things as properly as I should have. That's why I'm re-writing it! I'll try and make all the chapters longer and I'll explain things… All in all, I'll try and improve it:D

Introduction

When I think back to that time, I think of all the sadness I felt. I also think of all the sadness _he_ felt as well. I had felt like a piece of me had been taken from me –like God had ripped it from me. I had felt betrayed, depressed, lost, confused… and in the middle of all those feelings, I felt love.  
So this is my story. I am going to tell it to you –and I hope you listen. It all started in February of my Grade ten year. February Eighteenth, to be exact.  
I had woken in the middle of the night. I felt weird… Kind of like something had just happened. Something _big_. I heard a noise down stairs –and it kind of sounded like… sobbing?  
As I hopped out of bed, I glanced at the clock. 3:32 AM. Why would someone in my family be crying at this time? I opened the door to my room and peeked out. Once I had opened the door, the sobbing had sounded much louder. Like screaming sobs. Fear grew inside of me. Something had to be seriously wrong. I slipped down the stairs to the front hall. I tiptoed over to the sliding doors to the living room. I peeked through the glass panes on the door. My mother and father were in there.  
I slid open the doors, and stared at the scene before me. My mother was on her knees with her face in her hands –she was the one doing the screaming sobs. She looked just like a child. Her shoulders were shaking violently with each sob, and she seemed to be rocking back in forth slightly. Something must be _terribly_ wrong.  
My father was sitting in the chair with the side table next to it that had the phone on it. His legs looked like the had just given way and it was lucky the chair was there. His one hand was gripping the chair, making the knuckles turn white. His other hand held the phone in his hand. His face was pale and it seemed tears were slipping down his face.  
I felt like I couldn't move, staring at my two parents likes this. What could've brought something like this one? My eyes were wide, and I finally was able to make my self move. I knelt down by my mother and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She looked up at me, and I finally saw her face. It was red from crying so much, and her eyes were puffed up. Tears streamed down her face. She hiccupped with each sob, and she seemed to be trying to say something.  
"Oh Kagome… She's… She's… Gone!" She finally got out before burying her face in my shoulder, while beginning to sob harder. My mother was a interior designer. She loved bright colors and to dance –she was a very happy woman _all the time_. I'd never seen her so upset! And who was she talking about? Who was gone?  
I looked up at my father. I was scared. My insides felt like they were tightening in fear. What could've happened?  
My father was still on the phone. "Y-yes… Thank you officer…" He said into the phone quietly. He paused for a second. "No, there's no need for that. We'll be fine…" Another pause. "Yes we'll… Come by to see… Yes. Goodbye…" He hung up the phone then.  
He seemed to cry even more then, and he placed his face in his hands. His body seemed to slump into the chair.  
"Dad…?" I whispered.  
He lifted his face from his hands and stared at me.  
"Kagome, I just got some news… From the police." He said.  
My eyes widened. The police? What could've happened? Oh no!  
"Kikyo… Kikyo was in a car accident… She…" He stopped then and took an intake of breath. "She didn't make it."  
No. NO! How could Kikyo die? This wasn't possible! How could this happen… No, this had to be a dream. I pushed my mom away from me and backed away from them. I turned to the wall behind me. If this was a dream, and I banged my head against the wall, it wouldn't hurt.  
I leaned back and banged my head against the wall as hard as I could. Pain seared through my forhead, and I wanted to scream it hurt so bad. I fell back onto my back on the floor and stared at the ceiling. I reached up and touched my forhead and felt something wet. Blood. Not a lot, but I was still bleeding. It wasn't a dream. Kikyo was dead.  
Everything seemed to spin then. My sister was dead.

---------------------------------

I woke up in the morning in my bed. For a second I thought I dreamed that, but when I reached up and touched my forhead, I felt a bandage there. One of my parents had probably done it for me, and had carried me up to my room.  
Realization dawned on me. My sister was dead. Kikyo, my beautiful sister, two years older than me and who was about to graduate this year –was dead.  
I bolted from my room down the stairs, pushed open the doors to the living room and stared at the clock. The news would have just started. I turned on the T.V and flipped to the channel. Somehow I knew, Kikyo would be mentioned.  
The news reporter was sitting there, already speaking, and he was talking about _Kikyo_.  
"Last night on the intersection in downtown of Nerima, Tokyo, a drunk driver hit another car, causing serious damage. One of the two passengers of the car, Kikyo Higurashi, a seventeen year old high school student, was killed instantly. The other passenger, Kanna Cadaver, is in a coma. The drunk driver who caused this accident, was mortally injured and is in Testsusaiga Hospital.  
"We give our condolences to the Higurashi family, for their loss. Kikyo Higurashi attended Shikon Jewel High School, and would have graduated this year." The news reporter finished before going onto some other news.  
I turned off the T.V and just sat there. So Kanna was in a coma. Kanna Cadavre was my sisters best friend. She was nice, but very quiet. She was short and had pale hair –she would've been an albino but she had extremely dark eyes. I was good friends with her younger sister, Kagura Cadavre. Kagura was probably going through the same thing as me –but maybe not as worse.  
I was crying again.  
How could God have let this happen to Kikyo? She was smart and had a lot of friends, she was great at sports and she was on the honour roll at school. She had been planning to go to Tokyo University –but now that had all gone down the drain.  
Right then –I felt angry at the world. Angry at God. I had already lost a sibling before –Sota. When I was six, and he was two, he had died of leukemia. I didn't remember him much.  
Suddenly, I recalled a memory of my mother crying again. Crying like she had last night. My insides tightened as I tried to imagine the pain my mother was going through –losing another child. She was probably going through worse pain than me. Than any of us.  
Just then, my four year old brother Shippo wandered in, I reached out placed him on my lap and hugged him tightly. I wouldn't be able to take it if I lost him too. "Don't ever leave me Shippo…" I whispered, tears falling down from cheeks into his soft red hair.  
He hugged me back. "I'll never leave you 'Gome… I love you sooo much! And I love Kikyo too! Mommy says she's become an angel. I wish I could see her as an angel!" He said quietly.  
That just sent me over the edge in sobs. I couldn't take this.

End of the Introduction

Authors Note: Hey people! I re wrote the introduction. How does it sound? Is it better than before? Tell me what you think. I'll re write chapter one soon :D

--inu-yasha-luver-gurl--


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, my hero!

Note: Hey people –here's the re-write of chapter 1. I already did the re-write of the introduction today, and I got two reviews already! One reviewer said that since I wrote in bold all the time it made it boring. I don't see how that's possible, but I decided to give it a try at writing in non-bold :P That kind of helps me, so then when I take a look at my story on the internet I can tell which chapters I've already re-written.

Chapter 1

I walked down the hallway of my school, avoiding eye contact with everyone. I knew that if I looked at them, I would just see the looks of sympathy they were giving me. At that moment, I hated how I had such sharp hearing –I could hear them all talking about how _she_ had died.  
My name is Inu-yasha Taisho. I'm seventeen years old, and I attend Shikon Jewel High School. I had been dating Kikyo Higurashi… But now she's dead.  
I can't believe she died.  
We had been dating for two and a half years. She was smart, athletic, and extremely pretty. We would've been going to University together. I had loved her…  
When I first heard about the accident from her family, I had felt cold anger towards the drunk who had caused it. I had wanted to rip him to shreds for doing such a thing.  
But then… I realized I would never see Kikyo again. _Ever_. And that's when I felt the sadness. It was like a black hole sucking me in. I had heard about the accident that day after she died… I wasn't just depressed. It was past it.

And it was like I died that day too. I knew I was a totally different person. It was like we both had died.  
I thought of how sad Kikyo's family must be… Her parents were probably extremely sad as well, since Kikyo wasn't the first child they lost. They had lost their son, Sota nine years ago. And Kikyo's sister, Kagome, must be depressed like me, too. She and Kikyo had been pretty good friends, even though they were sisters.

It had been a week since she died, and I hadn't come to school for two days after she died. Kikyo's sister had missed three days. Kikyo's best friend, Kanna's sister, had missed two days as well. Kanna was in a coma in the hospital –so it was understandable. Kanna and I had been friends, and I was also sad for her being in a coma. I hope she came out of it soon…

Since I came back to school, I had missed a lot of classes. I just couldn't see the point in studying or doing my homework –I didn't have Kikyo anymore. My teachers tried to talk to me about my problem, but I would always find excuses to get away. All my friends were sad about the accident as well, since they had been friends with Kikyo, but I could tell they were all worried about me.  
"Inu-yashaaaa!"

I turned around to see who was my caller. It was Ayame Red, my rival Koga Wolf's girl friend. I had dated her three years ago, before Kikyo. I hated her now –she was so annoying and in the last month, she had decided she wanted me back, but I wouldn't go with her.

"What do you want Ayame?" I asked coldly. She was in a slutty outfit: a black halter top that showed off her cleavage, a _short_ leather mini skirt, and some knee high black hooker boots. Yes she was quite pretty, but underneath, she was a bitch who had no brain.

"Ohhh, Inu-yasha, I know you've just lost Kikyo," She said putting on a pouty lip. "But I can help you with the pain." She opened her arms and stepped towards me. "Come have a big hug!"

I shoved her away from me. She didn't care about my feelings. I bet she barely cared that Kikyo had just died.  
She gave me a look of shock. "Inu-yasha!" She exclaimed.  
"Fuck off, Ayame." I growled as I walked away. And I walked off to math class.

------------------------------

It was the next day. I sat down at my usual lunch table and yanked out my lunch from my back pack. Just then, my best friends, Miroku Houriki, Kohaku Taijiya and Naraku Sinister sat down with me.

Kohaku glanced nervously at me –yesterday at lunch I had gotten mad at my friends and flipped out at them. Kohaku probably didn't want to go through with that again.

Naraku was pale and poked at his food. Naraku was going out with Kanna –and now she was in the hospital. He visited her almost everyday. I know it wasn't good, but I resented the fact that his girlfriend survived, while mine hadn't. Why didn't Kikyo survive too?

Miroku gave me a small smile. "How are you doing today, Inu-yasha?" He asked. Miroku and I had been best friends since we were four, and we understood each other.

"Fine." I barked. I took a bite of my sandwich and chewed. None of us talked, so that was the only noise I could hear from us: chewing.

"So… The funeral is next friday…" Miroku said quietly.

I stopped my chewing and stared at him. Why did he say that?

Kohaku glanced from me to Miroku in fear. I could almost hear him thinking, _Why did Miroku say that? Now Inu-yasha is gonna flip out again!_

Naraku seemed to slump into his chair. "Kanna would've wished to go…" He whispered in a depressed voice.

I put my face in my hands, and I wanted to cry. My friends and I were all so gloomy. Especially me.  
I didn't even finish my lunch. I just threw all the rest of it in the garbage and made my way to my locker. I dumped my backpack there and began making my way down the hallways to my next class. So what if I was early.  
Suddenly, I spotted two people down the hallway. Two girls. They were sitting down, and were leaning against the lockers. As I got closer, I recognized them.

Kagome Higurashi, and Kagura Cadavre.

As I got even closer, I could see that they were whispering to each other, and both looked on the verge of tears. They were probably talking about the accident. I kept walking until I was in front of them. Something made me stop.

They looked up at me as I stopped in front of them.

"Inu-yasha…" Kagome whispered, looking at me.

"Hi Inu-yasha. What's up?" Kagura asked, forcing a smile. She began to hiccup from trying not to cry so hard.

Kagome turned back to her friend. "Shh, It's ok Kagura. You can cry if you want to…" She whispered soothingly, while wrapping her arm around Kagura's shoulders.

Kagura seemed to just let it go then. She began to sob. Something told me to kneel down. I knelt down in front of them, and reached out and hugged Kagura. She sobbed into my shoulder, and I breathed in sharply, trying not to cry either.

I looked over at Kagome. She gave me a sad smile. I reached out a hand while keeping the other still wrapped around Kagura, and took Kagome's hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. Whenever we had talked while I was at her house to visit Kikyo, we had got along. She was a nice girl.

Tears began to fall down her cheek as well. She wrapped one arm around Kagura and leaned against her.  
If someone walked down the hall and saw us, we probably looked pretty peculiar. Us just sitting here –me hugging Kagura, and Kagome hugging Kagura. Oh well. Who cared what everyone else thought?

Some how, just sitting there with them, made me feel better.

------------------------------

Over the next week, I kept thinking about the upcoming funeral. Kikyo's funeral. It would finally mean that she was gone forever. I didn't want to go to the funeral –but yet I wanted to. It was strange.

I didn't talk to Kagome or Kagura for the next week either. It seemed our little 'moment' in the hallway was just forgotten. It didn't matter though –I didn't care.

After school, two days before the funeral, as I was driving home, I passed by a florists. I pulled over, hopped out of the car and stood in front of the store and looked up at the sign. _So-Na's Flowers _it read.  
I walked in and looked at all the flowers. Roses, Tulips, Snow Drops, bluebells… Every single different kind of flower. It was a nice store. I'd have to stop by and pick out some flowers for Kikyo tomorrow.

A woman came out from the back room and smiled at me. "Can I help you, young sir?" She asked.

I thought for a second. I decided that I'd get the flowers for Kikyo tomorrow –but what _kind_ of flower?

"Umm… I was wondering… What flowers are best for… funerals?" I asked her. I looked at her name tag: So-Na. So she owned the store.

"Oh, I would suggest lilies." She spoke, while walking over to a corner in the store, where there were some beautiful flowers. "These are white lilies."

I took a look at them. Yes, Kikyo would've liked them. "Ya thanks. I'm not going to get them today, but I'll stop by and get them tomorrow, if that's ok." I said.

She nodded and gave me a sad smile. "I'm sorry for whoever died." She said.

I looked at her in surprise. I gave her a smile. "Thanks… She was my girl friend." I whispered.

She clasped her hands together. "Oh that's terrible! That must've been a loss… I'm so sorry for bringing it up." She said.

"No… It's Ok." I said. I looked around for a second. I spotted some beautiful white flowers I'd never seen before. "What are those?" I asked.

"Oh," The lady smiled, and her eyes seemed to light up as she looked at those flowers. "Those are my favorite. They're called Snowdrops. They represent hope. A lot of people buy them for someone they know in the hospital –in hope they get better soon." She said, reaching out and touching one.

_Kanna_, I thought. "I'll take a dozen of those, for a friend of mine." I said.

She picked out a dozen, wrapped them up and brought them over to the cash register. "I hope your friend gets better soon." She said. She pushed a few buttons on the register, and I payed the amount needed.

"Thanks." I said. She was nice, So-Na. "Bye!" I called behind me, as I left the store. I hopped in the car and began to drive away. She was nice. She looked like she loved flowers very much.

As I reached the hospital, I hopped out and walked to the front desk. "Excuse me," I asked the lady at the desk. "Could you tell me where Kanna Cadavre's room is?"

She looked at her chart, flipped a few pages before looking up at me. "Sixth floor, room 622." She said.

I walked over and pushed the button for the elevator. The doors opened for it right away. I stepped in. There was a few doctors there, and an old woman, who was mumbling to herself.

When I reached the sixth floor I got out and made my way down the hall until I found her room. The door was slightly ajar. I looked in.

I was surprised to see that Naraku was there. He was sitting in the chair next to the bed.

I looked at Kanna, and took an intake of breath. She was just lying there –her eyes closed. She had a bandage over her left eye and her right leg was up in a sling. But she just lay there. The only thing that made her look alive, was the monitor beeping along with her pulse.

Suddenly I realized someone was crying. Naraku. I'd never heard him cry. He was holding her hand and his face was placed against the bed. "Oh Kanna…" I heard him whisper. "Please wake up! I… I love you…"

My eyes widened. I knew Naraku had never said that before. Naraku was sad. Maybe as sad as me. Suddenly I wanted to cry too. I just wanted to bawl my eyes out, right here, in the middle of a hospitals hallway.

I stood there for another couple minutes, watching as Naraku finally stopped crying, before I knocked on the door. Naraku looked up as I came in.

"Hey Inu-yasha." He said quietly.

"Hey Naraku… I'm just dropping off some flowers." I said. There was an empty vase on the other side of her bed, and I placed them in there. "I hope she wakes up soon…" I whispered.

"Me too…" Naraku said. "Me too…"

End of Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey people! I finished re-writing chapter 1! It's much longer than it was before, huh? Ya. I hope it's better. Hope you guys like it! (I'll do chapter 2 soon too!)

--inu-yasha-luver-gurl--


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, my hero!

Note: Here's Chapter 2 re-written:D I love re-writing this story… I'm getting back into the enthusiasm of writing  Maybe I'll start writing Le Divorce, and finish Ain't Love Grande once and for all! And finish Fight For Love! AND finish Shikon Jewel Boarding School! Shikon Jewel Boarding school isn't a very popular story, so that one doesn't really matter as much… Oh well.  
Oh ya! I just remembered… Last chapter, if anyone noticed, I used a character from the manga _Snow Drop_: So-Na. She wasn't important though… Just a minor character.

Chapter 2

When I woke up the morning of Kikyo's funeral, I felt a sickening dread in the pit of my stomach. I'd have to face all the people and their pain, sadness and pity –but I dreaded seeing Kikyo's body. That would definitely tell me she was dead. I wouldn't be able to _take_ seeing my sister's body, lying there lifeless –I'll go into hysterics!

I got out of bed and hopped in the shower. I spent a long time just standing under the falling water, letting it slip over my body as I thought. I silently cried in the shower –and if anyone saw me just then (I hope no one _did_, cuz that would just be _sick_), they wouldn't be able to tell. Only when I cry really hard or sob, does my face begin to go red –especially my nose and eyes.

When I finished in the shower, I wrapped a towel around my body, and one around my hair. I made my way back into my room, and stood in front of my closet. I had already picked out a nice black dress. I ran my hand down the front of the dress, and let out a sad sigh before I slipped it on. It was going to be a very long, teary eyed day.

------------------------------

When I got to school, I could feel the glances my way from everyone –glances of pity. I hated it. My temper flared and I want to smack them across their heads and yell, "I don't need your pity!" Ever since the accident, I'd either been teary eyed (like with Kagura) or I'm angry. More than once in the past while, I had freaked out at my two best friends Sango Taijiya and Rin Park. Sometimes I said something so terrible, that they would avoid me for the rest of the day, and at the end of the day I'd apologize… But I just kept freaking out at them again and again. It wasn't their fault –I just took my anger out on them which wasn't very good.

I went to each class almost mechanically, not paying attention at all. When the bell rang for the end of the day, I collected my stuff, headed to my locker and shoved my binders in my backpack. As I slung it over my shoulder, someone tapped my shoulder, and I turned around to face them.

It was Sango.

"Hi Kagome," Sango said giving me a smile. "Do you want a ride home? Rin's getting a ride with me as well." Sango had her long dark brown hair up in a high pony tail as usual, and she wasn't wearing much makeup. She was into sports –not girly things.

I gave her a small smile. "Sure. Thanks." I said quietly.

We made our way down the hallway towards the front entrance. As we began walking down the stairs, someone below us at the bottom floor called up to us.

"Sango! Kagome! Hi!"

I looked down to see Rin Park. My other best friend. Rin had only moved to Tokyo two years ago, but she became friends with Sango and I right away. She was short with long brown hair, and she always wore a smile on her face.

Sango waved to her. I didn't bother. We walked all the way down to her, before we headed out to the car.

Rin started chatting away about classes and some shirt she saw at the mall that she absolutely adored. Once we hopped into Sango's black Jeep, she stopped talking and sent a sad glance towards me.

"So today's Kikyo's funeral." She whispered.

Sango nodded, but didn't say anything, as she started the car. She drove out of the school parking lot –all three of us sitting in silence. I stared out at the houses and buildings we passed. No one spoke for at least ten minutes.

Rin broke the silence. "Oh Kagome! I'm so sorry about Kikyo's death…" Rin exclaimed, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "But I hate how you keep yelling at Sango and I _all the time_! I know your sad, but you don't have to yell at us! You can go see a psychiatrist or something to work out your anger…"

Anger grew inside me like a large bubble, ready to pop. "I don't want to see a fucking shrink! Just leave me ALONE!" I yelled at her, my eyes blazing.

She stared at me in shock. I was shocked with myself as well. I barely ever swore –especially not at _her_.

Suddenly, Sango pulled the car over to the side of the road. We weren't by my house, or Rin's house, or even Sango's house.

"Wha-?" I began to ask, but she turned around in her seat and stared at me. I looked at her brown eyes. I could practically _see_ her anger in them. She stared at me for a couple minutes in silence.

"Kagome," She said taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a minute before she continued. She opened her eyes again. They looked like they were filled with disappointment. "You have problems. Did you not listen to a single word Rin said? We're trying to help you here! Not make you mad! You need to work out your anger and sadness… It's not good to be like this." She told me calmly.

My eyes welled up with tears, and they began to roll down my cheeks and drip down on my dress. I did have problems. But I didn't want to see a psychiatrist. A sob was waiting to erupt from me any minute now.

Rin reached out and touched my arm. She was crying to. "It's ok Kagome, you can cry. We're here for you.

I thought of how I had just said that to Kagura last week. _"Shh, It's ok Kagura. You can cry if you want to…" _ It felt soothing to hear someone say it to me. And like Kagura, I let all my sorrows out.

------------------------------

"In memory of Kikyo Higurashi, beloved daughter and sister. May her soul rest in peace." The priest, Father Myoga finished speaking and held the Bible to his chest as they lowered the coffin into the ground.

I stared at it. Kikyo was in there. Tears rolled down my face.

Earlier, after school, I had stopped by and picked up the lilies for her at the florists. I had said hello to So-Na and she had said "Good Luck." when I told her it was Kikyo's funeral today.

I was wearing a black jacket, black pants and a black shirt. All black. Except for my hair which stood out from my clothes amazingly since it was silver. Tears rolled down my face, and usually I wouldn't want anyone to see me crying –but right now it didn't matter.

My mom walked over to me. She was crying too. I tried not to elt her seem my tears but she saw them anyway. "Oh Inu-yasha…" She said and she pulled me into a hug. I accepted the hug easily.

"I love you mom…" I whispered. I didn't say that often.

"I love you too Inu-yasha… I'm sure Kikyo is watching over you right now." She said. She let go, smiled at me and headed off towards Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi who were sitting at the front in two chairs. Kagome was standing next to them and Sango, Rin and Kagura were around her.

The funeral was sombre, and numerous people were crying or even sobbing. Kikyo's parents were sitting in two chairs to the side of the grave. Kikyo's mom was sobbing into her husbands shoulder, and he had his arm around her back to comfort her.

Kagome stood behind them, staring at the grave. Her eyes were wide and she looked… Shocked? For some reason she wasn't crying, even though ever since the accident she had cried a lot over not as important things as this. I wiped my tears away as I finished crying and I began to walk away. Walk away from everyone. As I made my way up the path to the front entrance of the cemetery, I heard someone coming up behind me. I glanced back and saw that it was Miroku. I stopped and waited for him.

He walked up till he was beside me and stopped as well. He placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. We didn't really hug often… I wasn't a hugging guy. Neither was he. But I hugged him back.

We'd been friends so long, we understood each other so well. We didn't need to speak. Our friendship spoke for itself.

------------------------------

The music droned in my ear as I danced. I couldn't believe I had agreed to go to this party. Rin and Sango made me come, since I hadn't done anything fun for the last three months.  
Three monthes since Kikyo died.  
I didn't cry as much anymore. Only when I thought of how my family seemed to be getting smaller and smaller… And when I began to fear that meant I would die soon too. That really scared me. I didn't want to die.  
I pushed those sad thoughts away, and concentrated on having fun. I danced, and let guys I barely even knew –or didn't know at all –grind up against my body. I would never let them go farther than that, but dancing dirty was ok… I guess.  
Across the dance floor, I spotted someone I knew. Hojo Tomoharu. He was a year older than me, in grade eleven. I had had a crush on Hojo for the past year and a half. He was tall, with brown hair that sexily fell in his eyes –those dark eyes. He was one of those 'tough' guys, but what I'd known him, he seemed nice. After the Kikyo's accident, I'd been crying in the hallway one day, and he gave me a hug and told me was sorry about Kikyo.  
He noticed me staring at him, and he smiled at me. I gave him a small smile back nervously. What if he came over here? I kind of hoped he did.  
The party was at his house. He was having the party since his parents were out of town. His house was a mansion, and perfect for a party. There was a ton of people there, and of course, a ton of beer. People had already gotten so drunk that some had passed out in corners of rooms or outside, and I bet some had vomited… Oh ya, and there was _obviously_ people up stairs in the bedrooms making out or having sex.  
I blushed at the thought of even kissing Hojo. I'd kissed a few guys –I got my first kiss from my friend, Hiten when we were eleven. We both want to know what it was like to kiss someone, so we kissed. We were so embarrassed afterwards, we didn't talk for a week. But then we became friends again. Sango and Rin knew about that –and they found it hilarious. I'd kissed Ginta Omaru –one of Koga's friends –at a party a year and a half ago when we played spin the bottle. It was the grossest kiss I'd ever had. I never wanted to kiss him again.  
"Hey Kagome…" Hojo whispered him in my ear, which surprised me. I hadn't even noticed he had made his way over to me –I had been too deep in my thoughts. I smiled at him, and we began to grind up against each other. It felt weird dancing with Hojo –almost like I _shouldn't_ be dancing with him. I quickly ignored that thought though.  
"You look hot tonight…" He whispered huskily. He ran his hands up my body, and I glanced down at myself. I was wearing a tight black top, and a tight skirt. Sango and Rin had picked it out for me for 'fun' –it was a slutty outfit in my opinion, but they said I looked hot, and so did Hojo. I smiled.  
I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck, as he ran his hands down my back and onto my butt. One of his legs was between my legs, and the way we were dancing, it forced me to go up and down his leg… This was _very_ dirty dancing.  
His breath smelt like beer. He probably had a few drinks… I hadn't had any yet. I didn't really plan to either. I tried to ignore the smell, and just concentrate on him.  
Suddenly, he pushed his mouth onto mine. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and explored it. At first I didn't do anything, but then I began to push my tongue against his and our tongues twisted together for awhile. He began to kiss down my neck, but stopped and began to suck on my neck where my pulse was. I gasped, as he shoved his leg farther up between my legs, any one of his hands came off my butt, and began to fondle one my breasts… Maybe this was getting a little too much --?  
All of a sudden in all in one movement it seemed, he pulled his leg out from where it was, took his other hand off my butt and put it between my legs. What was he doing? But then, he pushed his fingers into my panties, and into _me_.  
Time seemed to stop for a minute –there with me and Hojo dancing, but he had his fingers in me.  
He was _molesting_ me.  
Time seemed to start again, and I yanked away from, as he let out a moan. Oh my God, why did I let him do that? I thought he was a nice guy, but he definitely was NOT! I stared at him for a second. I didn't like him anymore. How did I ever like him? I realized all those times saw him with different girls, he probably did this to them too! He was disgusting! He was a molester and a drunk –and I was a fool to let him do such a thing to me.  
I ran away, and ran outside to my mom's car that she said I could use tonight as long as I didn't drink and drive, and I didn't do anything irresponsible. I hopped in, started the car and drove till I got to my house. I hopped out of the car, ran inside, tossed the keys onto a chair in the front room, before I ran up stairs to my room as fast as I could. I threw myself down onto my bed and began to cry. I was a fool to think Hojo actually _liked_ me. I hated him. I hated beer. But I especially hated myself.

------------------------------

On Monday at school, as I walked down the hallway, I spooted Hojo leaning against a locker with a cigarette in his mouth. Suddenly I remembered how when I liked him, I totally overlooked that… But now I saw him for he was. A sick, smoking, drinking pervert. And I hate his guts with a _passion_ now.  
I walked over to him and gave him my dirtiest glare.  
He barely glanced at me, but gave me a smile. "Hey Kagome, fun time at the party, huh?" He said. He gave me a little wink.  
I stared at him in shock. How could he say that. I gritted my teeth together. "Your such a disgusting bastard, Hojo!" I yelled at him.  
He looked at me in confusion. "What did I do?" He asked me.  
"You molested me at the party you jack ass!" I yelled at him.  
"Oh." He said. He smiled. "You were so hot in that little outfit of yours… I just _had_ to touch you…" Hojo said throwing his head back and laughing. How could he laugh at me. Anger grew even more inside of me.  
I slapped him across the face, and kicked him in the nuts as hard as I could.  
"Augh!" He exclaimed, falling to his knees in pain, holding himself in his lower area.  
"_Never_," I whispered menacingly to him. "Touch me _again_!" I pushed him onto his face onto the ground and walked away.

--------------------------------

I watched as Kagome yelled at that stupid punk, Hojo then slap him and kick him in the nuts. I've hated Hojo for a long time, so watching as Kagome made a fool out of him made me smile. But –what Kagome said about what he did to her at the party made me furious. It made me mad that someone did something like that to Kikyo's little sister. Hojo made me sick.  
I walked over to him. He was slowly getting back up, and my eyes narrowed as I stared at him. I pushed him back down onto the ground and kicked him in the ribs. He cried out in pain, and his suffering made me smile.  
"Keep your filthy hands off Kagome!" I growled before stalking off.  
I would protect Kagome. I swear, I would not let her be hurt, like Kikyo was.

End of Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hahahaha :D Hojo is in pain and suffering… Yess… Author cackles evilly So there's more plot going on now. Inu-yasha has sworn to protect Kagome:P What is gonna happen? Well, I know what's gonna happen for me… I'm going to have to start re-writing chapter 3 now! Please REVIEW!

--Inu-yasha-luver-gurl--


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, my hero!

Note: Well, I haven't gotten much new reviews –and I've had writers block about how to write this new chapter.

Chapter 3

Augh.. I can't stand it! Whenever I seem to talk to people anymore, they just always mention the accident, which definitely isn't helping since that thing with Hojo. Its been a week since then, and for two nights after that, I either cried my eyes out or went down to my basement and spent hours just punching and kicking my punching bag as hard as I could. I lost my sister and now the guy I had liked had molested me.  
I needed to do something.

I phoned up Sango first. Me and her had been best friends since we were four. As I dialed her number, tears began to stream down my cheeks. I knew that I had been pushing Sango away since the accident. She wanted to help. I just hoped she still wanted that.

"S-sango?" I bawled into the phone.

"Oh my god.. Kagome is that you?" I heard her say in concern.

"Sango! I.. I need to talk.. I'm… depressed!" I sobbed. I couldn't talk I was crying so hard.

"Oh Kagome! I'm glad you finally came to talk to me… This is still over the accident right?"

I nodded even though I knew she couldn't see it. "And something else…" I said quietly.

"What?" She asked, the concern even more audible in her voice.  
I still hadn't told her or Rin about what Hojo had done to me. If I told Sango now, she would just run over to his house and beat him to a pulp. I hated him with a passion, but Sango could easily _seriously_ hurt someone.  
"Well… Last week… You remember that party at Hojo's house right?" I asked quietly.

"Ya…"

"Well you know how I left early?"  
"Ya…"  
"Well… I left early because someone _molested_ me…" I finally let out.

There was silence on the other side of the phone. I'm guessing Sango was trying to maintain some kind of control over her anger –cuz she could get _very_ angry at times if someone hurt her friend.

"WHAT? WHO?" Sango yelled into the phone.  
"Promise you won't go and beat him to a pulp… I already gave him what he deserves." I said quietly.  
"Who is it Kagome?"  
"It was Hojo… He… um… let's just say he touched me too inappropriately for my liking." I told her.  
"Why can't I go kick his ass? If he did something like that to you, he deserves more than just one beating!" Sango yelled into the phone.  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. I wish Sango wouldn't yell. I just wanted to talk to her, about anything but Hojo.  
"Please Sango…"  
She fell silent almost instantly. She had heard the desperateness in my voice. "Well…" She finally spoke. "If you won't let me beat him up, can we like… Spread a rumor or something about him?"  
I laughed a little bit. "Go ahead." I told her. I hadn't laughed a lot lately. Just talking to Sango had made me stop crying.  
"Kagome, come over for a sleep over tomorrow night, ok? You, me, Rin and Kagura. How does that sound?" She asked me.  
I felt like crying again. I had been incredibly mean to her and Rin, and she was still nice to me. Still trying to be my friend. Same with Rin. No matter how hard I pushed her away, she always came back trying to help. Even though Kagura had gone through a lot of hurt as well, she still tried to help me through my pain as well. They were the best friends a girl could ever ask for.  
"Sure. That sounds like fun."  
"Ok, good. I'll phone you tomorrow."  
"Oh ya…" I said. "Sango? I'm so sorry about how I've been treating you and Rin lately."  
"It's ok Kagome. I understand. We'll always be there for you. I have to go now though. Bye!"  
And she hung up. I beamed. She was so nice to me.  
Suddenly I felt sad again. Why did I suddenly become sad again? I was so pathetic. I decided to phone and talk to other people as well. It was like, I was greedy for reassurance.

I then dialed Rin's number. Nobody picked up. I tried phoning Kagura's cell, but no one picked up, and when I phoned her house, I got the Cadavre's answering machine. Why wasn't anyone picking up their phones tonight?  
That's when it hit me. I could phone Inu-yasha.  
I knew that we hadn't exactly talked a lot when he had come over to see Kikyo, but I know that he would understand the best. I mean, he was probably sad too over the accident even if it had been over three months ago.

I dialed his number. Someone picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" asked a gruff male voice. It was Inu-yasha.

I began to cry again. Talking to him made me think of Kikyo. I really _was_ pathetic. Everything seemed to make me cry now days.  
"In… Inu-yasha…" I choked out.  
"Kagome? What's wrong?"  
"I.. I don't know!" I said began to sob again. I really didn't know. All I knew was that it had to do with Kikyo. I think he knew that too.  
"Kagome, I'm coming over." He said.  
The line went dead. I was speechless. I hadn't talked to him much since the accident. We had had that moment –him, Kagura and I –in the hallway that day, and we had talked a little bit at the funeral, but besides for that I had only seen him in the halls at school.  
I hung up the phone and got up. I went into the bathroom I had shared with Kikyo to get some tissues. I blew my nose and washed my face. I looked at myself in the mirror.  
My eyes were red and puffy, ad was it just me or did my nose look gigantic? Well, whenever I cried, my nose always went red and that seemed to happen a lot lately. My hair was greasy since I hadn't washed it in awhile, and I was wearing the clothes I wore yesterday, since it was Friday and it was an inservice so we had no school. I hadn't bothered getting changed.

It would take Inu-yasha around 20 minutes to get here since he lived pretty far away. I would have a shower in that time, so I didn't look gross.

I had a quick shower that made me feel not-so-icky in about 15 minutes. I quickly changed into the first thing I got my hands on. My eyes and nose were still red so I still looked pretty bad. Better, but still bad.

I walked down stairs sniffling, thinking of seeing Inu-yasha again. I knew that I would burst into tears once I opened the door cause he would make me think of Kikyo.  
And I was right. The moment I opened the door, I burst into tears. Looking at his handsome tanned face, golden orbs and gorgeous long silver hair, he did make me happier –but I was still crying. He was connected to Kikyo. They had been together. Like me, he lost a part of himself as well.

"Oh, Kagome." He said. He walked towards me and pulled me into a hug.

I cried on his shoulder, barely being able to say a small "Thanks." I never hugged him before. He was more of an aggressive grumpy guy, but he was nice.

He just seemed to say my name over and over in those 5 minutes we seemed to stand there. It soothed me, and I felt much better.

"Inu-yasha."

I looked up at him, into those eyes of his –eyes that I could trust. "A lot has happened since the… accident… And I've needed someone to talk to."  
"Same." He said gruffly.  
"I was hoping… I could talk to you." I said looking up at him again. I suddenly loved looking into those eyes. They made me feel so calm and like everything would be ok.  
He smiled at me, and led me over to the bench in the front hall.  
Suddenly I just began spilling all the stuff about pushing my friends away, feeling angry that Kanna had survived and not Kikyo, about what Hojo had done to me… Everything.  
He pulled me into a hug again, and I breathed in sharply. Two hugs from Inu-yasha. This was not something that would happen often.  
Then he began to spill out everything to me. About how he too had resented the fact that Kikyo hadn't survived, but Kanna had. About his visit to the hospital and seeing Naraku cry. About how he hated getting pity from everyone. And about how he felt like when Kikyo had died, a part of him had died too.  
"Kagome… I wish I could get that part back. I'm not a complete person anymore." He said looking at me. He almost looked like he was about to cry.  
I reached out and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him close. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back. Three hugs.  
"Maybe… I can help you find that missing part of you." I whispered to him. I don't know what made me say that. Something had compelled me too. It was weird.  
Inu-yasha pulled back and stared at me. "I'd like that if you helped me." He said giving me a small smile. And then he did something I would never expect to ever get from Inu-yasha.  
He kissed me.  
He had leaned down and brushed his lips against mine, and when I leaned up to meet his again, he leaned down to mine and we shared a long kiss. Which was _very_ weird.  
"Thank-you Inu-yasha… For comforting me tonight." I whispered to him once we stopped. I blushed a little bit.  
He gave me a grin, showing off his white fangs. "Well you helped me too, as well." He said.  
We stood up and he made his way to the door. He had only been at my house for a little while, but it felt like a long time had passed. A good long time.  
"Goodbye Kagome." He said.  
"Goodbye Inu-yasha." I whispered, as he shut the door behind him. I heard him drive off, and I sat back down on the bench. I had received three hugs, and one kiss from Inu-yasha tonight. How peculiar –yet, how wonderful. Could it be I was getting feelings for Inu-yasha?

End of Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hey folks. Finished re-writing chapter 3. Sorry it's not that long. :P Well I did my best. Hope you like it!

--Inu-yasha-luver-gurl--


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, my hero!

Note: Hey people! Here's chapter four! I have a killer head ache right now, but I feel like writing. Writing makes me feel better. Here it is!

Chapter 4

The next day, at five o'clock, Sango came and picked me up. We chatted in the car, and I told her Inu-yasha had visited yesterday and we had a long talk.  
"I'm glad you and Inu-yasha talked. You both must've gone through the most pain."  
I nodded, but didn't say anything at that.  
We stopped by Rin's house and picked her up.  
I turned to Rin. "I'm so sorry Rin for the way I've been treating you lately." I said to her.  
She smiled at me, and pulled me into a hug. "It's ok. I understand. No matter what, I'll be here for you Kagome." I hugged her tight.  
"You two are the greatest best friends I could ever ask for." I said to them. I reached out and pulled Sango into our hug as well.  
We sat there hugging for a few minutes, before we all finally let go of each other, and Sango finally started the car again. We drove off towards Sango's house.

------------------------

As I hopped on the bus on Monday, I smiled a bit. I couldn't help but notice how some kids looked surprised at my smile, but I felt happier since Saturday.

Inu-yasha had helped me a lot when he had come to visit. It had felt good to let out all the pain I had had recently. And it felt good that Inu-yasha had confided in me.

"Kagome!" said Sango and Rin. I went over and sat with them, giving them a smile.

I gave Sango a puzzled look. "Why are you taking the bus? You have a car." I said.

Sango rolled her eyes and sighed. Kohaku's car is in the shop, so he took my car. Boy, when we get home after school, I'm going to kill him!" She exclaimed, pretending to ring someone's neck.

Rin and I laughed. Sango and Kohaku got in their share of sibling fights –but otherwise, they got along very well.

We chatted away, and Rin told us about a date she'd had with her boyfriend, Sesshomaru Taisho after she went home from our sleepover yesterday. I personally thought he was a little old for her. She was fifteen, and he was nineteen. It was illegal! Rin had told us they hadn't slept together yet, which was a relief. But… I also admit that they are a _great_ couple even if they are total opposites.

When we got to school we hopped off the bus and headed for our first class, math. I stopped by my locker to drop some stuff off there.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Inu-yasha's smiling face.

I smiled back. "Hey Inu-yasha," I said.

"Hi Kagome," he said. He blushed. "About Saturday..."

I blushed as well. "Ya..."

"KAGOME!"

I turned towards the shriek which had sounded a lot like an angry bird. It was Ayame Red. Like every other day, her face was covered in makeup and she wore some pretty slutty clothing. Ayame and Kikyo had never gotten along. Ayame was dating Koga, but she wanted Inu-yasha. The two of them had once dated but Ayame had cheated on him with Koga. She now wanted him again.

Ayame wobbled over to the two of us on her high heels. She gave me a deathly glare. "What do you think you're doing next to my boyfriend, Kagome Higurashi? You think that just because he dated your ugly dead sister that he'll date you? No way! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" she screeched at me while latching onto Inu-yasha's arm.

I watched as Inu-yasha's facial expressions changed from surprised to angry in a second. He shoved Ayame off of him. "Fuck off, bitch! I am not your boyfriend! If you recall, you are still dating Koga! And don't you _ever_ insult Kikyo!"

Ayame put on a pout. "Oh Inu-baby, are you still upset over me leaving you before and that bitch Kikyo dying?" she said. She smiled. "It's ok, you can have me now!"

Inu-yasha then became extremely angry. "GET AWAY FROM US AYAME, YOU SLUTTY BITCH!"

At that moment Koga showed up. I had to admit, Koga was handsome with his amazing blue eyes and his muscular arms but he was a play boy and an ass hole. He glared at Inu-yasha. "What the hell do you think you're doing, mutt?"

Inu-yasha glared right back. "Getting your _girl friend_ off of me!" he snarled. He turned to me. "Come on Kagome. Let's go."

Inu-yasha and I then walked off down the hall. I could hear Koga yell some insults at Inu-yasha's back, but he ignored them, besides for giving him the finger, without even looking back.

------------------------

Inu-yasha's mind

I grabbed a tray in the lunch line and served some food on my plate. I hated the cafeteria food, but I had forgotten to bring a lunch from home.

"Yo, Inu-yasha!" someone called.

I turned around and waved at my best friend, Miroku. He was with our other two friends, Naraku and Kohaku.

They walked over to me and got their food too. We then sat down at a table.

"Hey Inu-yasha, how are you?" Kohaku asked.

I grinned. "Great actually!"

The other guys looked surprised before grinning right back.

"That's cool." Said Naraku nodding. He then started eating his sandwich. He seemed happier as well, and I knew why. Kanna's doctors had said that Kanna would probably wake up soon within this year, which was very good news.

"Oh ya! Inu-yasha, do you want to go to a party on Friday with us? Everyone's going. I think it's at Hokaru's house." Miroku asked.

I frowned for a second. I smiled again. _I will not be grumpy,_ I told myself silently. "Sure."

The other guys smiled, and began to talk about different things.

I drifted off into thought about Kagome.

Kagome was my dead girl friends little sister, and I had kissed her. She was pretty and nice… I think I liked her. I knew that I would always love Kikyo, but I couldn't just keep living in the past… Was it wrong that I liked Kagome since she had been Kikyo's sister? I shook that thought away. Of course it wasn't. Kagome was nice and pretty and smart… I had every reason to like her. Plus, she understood my problems and I understood hers.

I joined in the conversation with the guys, smiling at my thoughts.

End of Chapter 4

Authors Note: hey people! Here's chapter 4 :D I've started another Inu-yasha story recently called Finally Relax. Check it out. I decided that there's not much changes I have to do in the future chapters –maybe one or two, but then I'll start on the sequel. How does that sound:P I can't wait to write it! I'll start it now haha… :P

--Inu-yasha-luver-gurl--


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, my hero!

Note: Chapter 5! Here it is! I'm starting the sequel soon, so send me your suggestions –I accept them all! Don't forget to review!

Chapter 5

I was Wednesday afternoon at 5:00 pm, and I was bored out of my mind. I decided to go on my computer. I signed in on msn, and nobody was on.

"Urrghh!" I said. That's when I got an idea. I checked all my contacts to see if I had Kagome on msn. I didn't. I thought and thought but I couldn't remember what her email was. So I got up and went over to my brother Sesshomaru's room.

"Sesshomaru," I said knocking on his bed room door. I knew he was in there cuz I heard some noises, but he didn't answer. So I opened it. I then wish I hadn't.

Him and his girl friend Rin, were making out on his bed. She was giving him a hickie which I shuddered at.

They stopped when they saw me standing there, Rin going deep red. "Uh... Hi Inu-yasha..." she said quietly.

"What do you want Inu-yasha?" Sesshomaru asked, glaring at me.

I blushed at catching them like that, but then I remembered what I came for. "I was wondering if you guys knew Kagome's email." I asked quietly.

Rin brightened at that. "Oh it's shootingarrow88.msn. Are you going to add her?"

Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at me. "Are you dating her Inu-yasha? Isn't she a bit young for you?" he asked.

My mouth dropped open. "No I'm not dating her, you ass. And besides, look who's talking! You're practically four years older than Rin!"

"So?" they retorted in unison.

I grinned. They were total opposites –Rin who was bubbly and always happy –Sesshomaru who was either moody or emotionless. But yet... They were perfect for each other.

"I'll leave you guys to... what you were doing before." I grinned even wider, kind of evilly especially when they both blushed. Sesshomaru rarely ever blushes. I then left returning to my room where I added Kagomes email to my contacts.

To my surprise, she was actually on.

Kagomes mind

As I signed on msn a pop up told me that inu-yasha-666.msn had added me. I was guessing that that was Inu-yasha. Why would he add me?

I sent him an instant message since he was on.

shootingarrow88: Hey Inu-yasha!

inu-yasha-666: hey

shootingarrow88: why'd you add me?

inu-yasha-666: I dunno... cuz I wanted to

shootingarrow88: cool :D

inu-yasha-666: so what's up?

shootingarrow88: not much, doing my homework

I was surprised he had added me. I was glad though too. I turned back to my math, and finished the last five questions. I looked at my computer screen since something was blinking. My chat with Inu-yasha. He was saying something.

inu-yasha-666: hey umm... I was wondering...

shootingarrow88: what?

Inu-yashas mind

As I started chatting with Kagome, I had an idea. I would invite her to go to the party on Friday with me. I mean, she probably hadn't gotten out much since the accident and that party at Hojo's. Asides –it would be fun to go with her. Spend time with her.

inu-yasha-666: do you wanna go to a party on Friday with me?

shootingarrow88: like a date?

I blushed at that question.

inu-yasha-666: I guess

shootingarrow88: lol, I was just kidding :)

inu-yasha-666: ri-ight

shootingarrow88: what do you mean by that?

inu-yasha-666: u wanna date me :D:D

I grinned. I knew what her face must look like now. Probably a very deep red.

shootingarrow88: WHAT? No I don't

inu-yasha-666: lol

inu-yasha-666: anyways, can u go?

shootingarrow88: ya sure!

inu-yasha-666: great! I'll pick you up at 8

shootingarrow88: see you then:)

shootingarrow88: I gotta go now, bye

inu-yasha-666: bye

She signed off then so I signed off too. There was nothing else to do. Suddenly I realized... did I sound too happy that she was coming? WHAT IF SHE KNEW I LIKED HER!

I hoped not. I blushed a deep red. I had been blushing too much lately.

------------------------

I signed off msn, happily. I was going to a party with Inu-yasha! I wondered if Sango and Rin were going too. And I wondered how Inu-yasha had gotten my e-mail? Hmm... I'd ask him at school tomorrow and find out where the party was.

I skipped down stairs since my mom had called me for dinner. I sat down at the table next to Shippo.

"Hi Kagome." Said Shippo. He had his short red hair in a little pony tail. I undid the pony and began to play with it. He never minded.

"Hi Shippo," I said brightly. "How was your day?"

"I went to pre-school today and made a new friend. Her name's Souten." He said.

Souten... Souten... God, that name sounded familiar! I snapped my fingers. That's it! My friend, Hiten had a little sister named Souten. That was cool that my brother and his sister were friends as well.

My parents then sat down, and we began to eat dinner.

For once in the past while, I chatted away telling them about school and stuff, instead of just sitting at the table silently, poking at my food.

I was getting better. I didn't get as sad anymore. I was happier now.

End of Chapter 5

Authors Note: Hey people! I didn't really change this chapter much, did I? Oh well. Here it is. I think it might be even a bit shorter… Sorry it's not that long!

--Inu-yasha-luver-gurl--


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, my hero!

Note: CHAPTER 6! I'm getting closer to the end of re-writing this story. And you know what that means? Beginning the SEQUEL! Ohhhh that is going to be DIFFICULT! Nervous butterflies in stomach The sequel might suck… But don't hate me for it! Please? I hope you guys don't hate me…

Chapter 6

I woke up the next day bright and early, quite happily. I got even for happier when I remembered that I was going to the party on Friday with Inu-yasha.

"Yes!" I screamed. I don't know why I was so excited. I mean –it was just a party. And plus it was at Hokaru's house. Hokaru and I used to be good friends, but then she became very interested in guys –especially in Miroku, Inu-yasha's best friend the pervert –and became close with Ayame and her friends. We still got along but then again, we were totally different now.

Shippo wandered in rubbing his eyes. I hope I hadn't woken him up or he'd be very grumpy. He came and hopped on my bed and snuggled in with me.

I giggled. Shippo was such a sweetie. "Morning Shippo!" I said patting his head.

He smiled up at me. "G'morning Kag." He said.

I hopped out of bed and picked him up, even if he was beginning to get heavy. I put him down before I got to the stairs, where we raced. I let him win of course.

I made us both breakfast, humming a tune from my favorite band Simple Plan. I hadn't hummed since... Oh I just would mention it. I wouldn't even think about it because it would ruin my mood.

After breakfast, I went up to my bathroom and took a shower and got dressed. I then put on makeup –which I hadn't done since the accident with Hojo. I did my hair in a messy bun and grinned at the mirror.

I hoped Inu-yasha liked me.

OK, why did I think that? That wasn't good. I didn't like him. Or did I? I shook my head. I couldn't. Yes he was handsome, smart, athletic, nice charming... OK MAYBE I DID LIKE HIM!

I sighed. Arguing with myself would get me no where.

This morning since my car was in the shop (I didn't want to take the bus again cuz it was too bumpy), Sango was giving me a ride.

"Kagome!" My mom yelled up at me as I was packing my backpack. "Sango's here!"

"Coming!" I returned. I quickly finished and ran down stairs. I grabbed a lunch and ran out the door, giving my mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Kagome," said Sango smiling. "You look nice." She was in her black jeep that she had gotten for her birthday.

"Thanks," I said grinning. "You do too." I hopped in the other side and we drove off. We had to stop at a red light, when a noisy convertible pulled up.

I turned to look and my mouth dropped open.

In the convertible was Inu-yasha, Miroku, Kohaku and Naraku. I really didn't like Naraku, but I couldn't exactly judge him since I barely knew him, but of what I'd seen, he looked like a jerk. I wondered why Inu-yasha hung out with him.

Miroku saw me staring and he grinned at me before turning to Inu-yasha and saying something. I couldn't hear what he said over their loud music.

Inu-yasha looked my way and turned down the music. "Hey Kagome!" he said grinning at me.

"Hi," I said. I looked at his car. "Is that yours?" I pointed at the car to show what I was talking about.

He nodded.

"It's a cool car!" Sango said leaning over me to talk to them. She wasn't staring at Inu-yasha, but at Miroku. Sango wouldn't admit it, but I knew she had had a crush on Miroku for years. He was good looking, had a great sense of humor and was nice –but very perverted.

The light then turned green.

We waved goodbye to the boys before driving off. As we drove off, I think I heard Inu-yasha yell something to me. Something to do with the party.

Inu-yashas mind

As I pulled up to the school, I spotted kagome and her friends. Rin was among them and that gay guy, Hiten. I knew he wasn't actually gay, but he hung out with girls and went shopping with them, so me and Miroku called him gay.

She waved to me and I waved back. Me and the guys started walking inside. When I opened the door, the annoying brat Hokaru burst out. She was laughing hysterically at something.

Miroku and I just stared at her.

Not two seconds later, Ayame and her two other followers burst out laughing as well.

"Hokaru!" Ayame said between tinkly giggles. She then spotted me, and I then regretted just watching them. I should have known that where there's Hokaru, there's Ayame.

"Oh shit..." I mumbled.

Ayame's eyes brightened and her smile turned seductively on me. "oh Inu-baby! How are you?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm fine, bitch," I snarled. I always became angry when she was around. She made me sick. "Now get the hell out of my way."

She put on a fake shocked look. "Now Inu-baby, that's no way to treat your girlfriend." She said in a baby voice while wagging her finger at me.

Just then, I swear I heard a growl. I turned around and was shocked to see an angry Kagome. She just walked by me, slapped Ayame across the face and went inside.

Miroku and I were shocked, but then we began to laugh hysterically as we made our way inside.

"Ayame's face was priceless!" said Miroku between laughs.

"I know!" I said laughing even harder.

Just then the bell rang.

We dashed into Science, our first class of the day and slipped into two seats before our teacher, Mrs. Kaede showed up.

After school...

Kagome's mind

I dashed outside grinning. I was having a good day. Asides for getting very angry at Ayame (I still didn't know why) I had become joyful again.

I spotted Sango and Rin over by huge tree by the fence and went over to them.

"Hey you guys!" I said. I remembered something that I needed to ask them.

"Hey Kagome," said Rin. She giggled. "You know my boyfriend Sesshomaru?"

"Inu-yasha's brother?" I said.

"Ya. Guess what!" she said.

"What?" asked Sango grinning at me. We both knew that Rin had done something "naughty" as she called it.

"I gave him a hickie yesterday at his house when we were making out," said Rin blushing but beginning to laugh. "And I saw a teacher questioning him about it!"

We all began to laugh really hard at that. Sesshomaru was so serious and calm, I wondered if he had blushed. I wonder what he had said!

"Oh ya," I snapped my fingers. "Are you guys going to that party tomorrow night at Hokaru's?"

Rin nodded. "Yup. Sesshomaru invited me." She said. A dreamy look drifted onto her face, and I could tell she was thinking about Sesshomaru. She was head over heels in love with that guy.

Sango shook her head. "No."

I giggled. "Well, I'm inviting you!"

She grinned. "Thank you."

"Miroku's going to be there." I winked at her slyly. "You guys can..."

"Hook up." Said Rin finishing for me.

We both threw our heads back and laughed hysterically –but then we both began to run cuz we knew Sango would kill us. I turned around and look at her gaining us.

"Oh shit!" I said trying to run faster. I wasn't exactly the fastest person in the world, but Sango was at least twice as fast as me and Rin put together.  
Rin squeaked and try to pick up speed, with no luck.

She dived and tackled us like it was football. Ya, she was good at football too –she was good at _every_ sport!

We rolled around laughing, probably looking like retards. Once we stopped, we just lay there for a minute –all our hair filled with grass and all messed up.  
"I'm excited." Rin giggled.  
I began to giggle.  
Sango began to giggle.  
"Me too." Sango whispered.  
"ME TOO!" I screamed. Some students in grade twelve and eleven stared at me for my outburst, but I began to laugh out right. Why I yelled, I didn't know –but it was fun. Life could be fun, cuz it always had its ups and downs.

End of Chapter 6

Authors Note: Hey people! Here's chapter six finished. No new people are reviewing my stories, but I don't care. Its so much fun to rewrite this story, and feel the energy or writing :) I loveeeeee to write haha…

--Inu-yasha-luver-gurl--


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, my hero!

Note: Here's chapter 7… The redo of the party:D YAY! Almost done redoing the whole story. FINALLY. Then I'll start the sequel. But before I do that, I need to work on my other stories a bit… YA! Review please.

Chapter 7

It was 7:38 pm and I was still in front of the mirror. I was applying a bit of lipstick when someone rang the door bell. I had to leave my lipstick and run to the door since nobody was home.

My parents and brother were going to visit my grandma and I didn't want to go so I was home alone.

Before I opened the door, I looked down at myself to make sure I looked good. I was satisfied, so I opened the door.

There was Inu-yasha, as good looking as ever. I smiled. "Come in!" I said. "You're early."

He nodded. "Hokaru's house is all the way across town and it's gonna take at least twenty minutes to get over there." He said shrugging.

"OK." I said. I grabbed my fur coat from the closet and pulled on my shoes.

We headed out to his convertible and he opened the door for me grinning. "Here you go my lady." He said jokingly.

I did a fake curtsy. "Thank you!" I giggled as I got in.

We talked away about school and other sorts of things as we drove away. I was glad that he wasn't going too fast cuz since Kikyo's accident, I had been sort of... afraid of fast cars.

When we reached Hokaru's house the music was all ready blaring and lots of people were there. We got out and headed to the door; Inu-yasha knocking.

Hokaru opened it and welcomed us in. I looked around. I spotted Rin dancing with Sesshomaru on the dance floor (I don't know why Hokaru had a dance floor but she did) and Sango talking with Miroku over by the table.

I was about to go get a drink when Inu-yasha grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear "Let's dance!"

And for some strange reason, it sent shivers up and down my spine which felt very good.

They danced through three songs and every once in a while Kagome would glance over at her best friends and see how they were doing. Sesshomaru and Rin were still dancing, and Miroku and Sango kept talking. At the end of the second dance with Inu-yasha, when I looked at Sango I could tell she was getting sort of... drunk.

Inu-yasha saw what I was looking at glared at Miroku as we both walked over to them.

------------------------

_Inu-yashas mind_

As we walked over to Miroku and Kagomes friend, Sango I glared at Miroku. Sango was practically drunk and I knew that if we left her alone with perverted-Miroku, he'd probably take advantage of Sango and that would be bad.

Miroku grinned sheepishly at me. "What?" he asked.

I pointed at her. "What do you think your doing?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Talking to this beautiful lady here, Sango. Is there anything wrong with that?" He asked innocently.

"Oh of course. Nothing wrong with chatting with a drunken girl that you'd most likely take advantage of. No, nothing wrong with that." I said sarcastically.

Miroku shrugged again before walking off to talk with Naraku.

Sango lunged towards him, a stupid smile playing over her lips. "Bubye Miroku..." She said.

Kagome took her by her shoulders and led her over to a chair, and sat her down in it. "Stay here." Kagome ordered sternly.

Sango nodded.

I guess she was drunker than I thought! I walked over to Kagome and led her away from Sango. "Come on," I said. "Let's get some drinks."

We both got some drinks and walked over to the guys.

Kagome chatted away with them. I could tell she was watching Miroku's wandering hands, since whenever he put his hands near her; she would slap them away while he grinned sheepishly. He did that a lot.

I looked around. There was a lot of people here I didn't know, but I still knew quite a few. I knew Ayame would be here –same with Koga.

Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I looked down to see to skinny pale arms with long painted nails and tons of bracelets on. I knew right away that it was Ayame.

"Inu-baby!" she squealed into my back.

My eyes narrowed us I undid the arms from me and spun around. "Can't you ever leave me alone?" I snarled at her. I heard Kagome and the guys grow silent as they listened.

Ayame looked hurt. "But Inu-baby!" she said putting on a baby face. Ayame was good looking, but she was a slut, a bitch, and a cheater.

"And don't call me that!" I ordered, pushing her father away from me. I turned back knowing that she would now run off to Koga, and he'd show up to have a "chat" with me in about five minutes.

I looked at Kagome and watched her as she looked at something behind me (I was guessing Ayame) until it left or something then turned back to me giving me a little smile.

"Nice way to tell her off!" she giggled. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back out onto the dance floor and we danced to the next dance.

It was a fast dance, kind of an eighty's one, so I spun Kagome around and flipped her and stuff making her laugh.

When the song finished, someone grabbed my right shoulder and spun me around. I turned around to look into the cold eyes of Koga who was grinning evilly.

"So you think you can just treat my girl friend badly huh, dog turd? I don't think so!" He punched me in the stomach making me lose my breath.

I quickly recovered before he did anything else and socked him in the nose, knocking him down. I stood over him and saw that he was unconscious. I didn't think I had hit him that hard.

When I looked around again I could see a lot of people staring, along with Kagome. We locked eyes, and both grinned after a second. God, I got along with her.

-----------------------

_Kagome's mind_

He came over to me and put his arm around my waist. It seemed that after we did one thing, we would forget it and go do something else right away.

As we got some more drinks, Hokaru came down stairs. "Everyone head down stairs to the basement! Time for the fun to BEGIN!" she yelled grinning.

"I wonder what games we're gonna play?" I asked Inu-yasha raising my eyebrow, but smiling a bit.

"Something Miroku would enjoy, probably." He responded grinning. We caught up with Rin and Sesshomaru as they began heading down stairs. A lot of people weren't coming, but most of the people I knew, were.

Once everyone who wanted to come was down stairs, Hokaru stood up on a chair for everyone (which wasn't a lot of people) to see her. "Yo, people! Like, welcome to my party! Let's like, who wants to play spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven?"

Everyone agreed on spin the bottle, especially me since for seven minutes in heaven, you never who you had to go in the closet with. I looked at all the guys in the circle.

There was Inu-yasha, Miroku, Hiten, Manten (Hiten's brother), Kohaku, Naraku, Sesshomaru, Jaken (Sesshomaru's best friend who was very creepy and annoying. I don't think they were actually friends, but that Jaken just followed Sesshomaru around), Koga, his two followers Ginta and Hakkaku and a few other guys.

There was a lot of girls, and I knew most of them. I was taken out of my thoughts when Ayame spoke up.

"And for the rules when you spin the bottle, you cannot say no! Plus, when you kiss the person you have to kiss for at least a minute!" she said grinning. "I'll go first." She spun the bottle and it landed on Hiten. I knew she was disappointed that it hadn't landed on Inu-yasha.

I watched as she leaned forward and practically sucked off Hiten's lower lip.

"Sick!" Inu-yasha whispered in my ear. I turned and looked at him, and made a puking face.

"Like, go Hiten!" Hokaru said applying some more lipstick to tons she already had on.

Hiten spun it, and it landed on me. I blushed. Hiten and I had been friends forever, and at one point we had dated but it didn't work out so we just stayed friends. He leaned forward and pushed his lips on mine. I closed my eyes for that minute we kissed, and once done I pulled away.

I was blushing and so was he, but I had to admit... He was a good kisser. He smiled at me, and I blushed even more.

"Spin it already, Ka-go-ME!" Ayame ordered putting her hands on her hips and pronouncing my name in syllables.

I spun the bottle and it pointed next to me, towards Inu-yasha. I had just gotten over my blush, but now I was blushing all over again. I knew he was blushing too. As we leaned towards each other, I could see Ayame's angry face out of the corner of my eye and I felt like giggling.

But I forgot that as we kissed. It felt like a lighting blot had gone up and down my spine. He was such a good kisser! I counted the seconds hoping it would never end.

As we ended it after two minutes, we both smiled at each other.

I then watched as he spun it and it landed on Hokaru. He leaned over and barely touched his lips to hers for that minute when he pulled away.

For the rest of the game, I barely even watched I was so deep into my thoughts. Luckily enough, it didn't land on me again.

Hokaru had put some refreshments down stairs and I kept getting up to get some more. It was a fruit punch… But it had a funny taste to it. I didn't realize it until too late… that that taste was _alcohol_.

By the time they had finished the game, I knew I was drunk. I'd had way too many drinks. My thoughts were all mixed together and my words were slurred. I watched blurrily as Inu-yasha came over to me looking concerned.

------------------------

Kagome was drunk. Very drunk. I couldn't keep her here or else something would happen. I quickly directed her up stairs, and told Kohaku about his sister (Sango was his younger sis) and told him that I had to take Kagome home.

"But... I don't wanna go!" Kagome said spinning around when we reached the car.

"You're drunk! Get in the car. I'm taking you home." I said, directing her into the passenger seat.

She smiled at me. "Ok... Mr. Man..." She said beginning to giggle madly.

I couldn't help but smile at her drunkenness. I hopped into the car, and drove off. It took twenty minutes to get to her house and as we pulled in and stopped I turned to her. "Is anyone home at your house?"

She shook her head. "Nope..." she mumbled dreamily before she totally dozed off.

"Now I have to carry you!" I mumbled to myself as I got out the car and went over to her side. I opened her door and picked her up bridal style, carrying her over to the door. Luckily enough, it was unlocked. I opened the door and carried her in.

I knew where her room was, so I carried her up to it. There was clothes strewn all over the floor, but I just stepped over it all. I slowly put her down on her bed and as I began walking me away, I felt to arms grab me and turn me back to them.

I looked down into Kagomes smiling eyes. Slowly, as if meant to, I leaned down and kissed her. She began to kiss back. I rubbed my tongue against her lips, and she opened her mouth, granting my entry. Our tongues locked together. This kiss was… _electrifying_.

Unintentionally, I rubbed my hands up her waist, and onto her breasts. I lowered my body to her, and we continued our kiss, getting more intense by the second. I began to undo the buttons to her shirt, when suddenly –I realized what I was doing.

I couldn't sleep with Kagome.

She was drunk. She might not even know what she's doing. What would she do if she woke up with me lying next to her and she didn't remember tonight? What if her parents found us? I couldn't let that happen.

I stopped what I was doing, and slowly slid off her, giving her one last kiss good bye. I heard her whimper and she reached out to grab me and pull me to her again, but I hopped out of her grasp.

"Sorry Kagome…" I whispered. I slowly shut her door, made my way downstairs, and out to my car.

What an _intense_ night.

End of Chapter 7

Authors Note: Here's Chapter 7! Omg… ahh! I need a title for the sequel to this story! WHAT'S A GOOD TITLE! Ahh :S Review!

--Inu-yasha-luver-gurl--


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, my hero!

Note: Hiten! Haha :P Hiten is one of my fave characters in the show… I think he's fabulous. For an anime character, he is HOT! Well, so is Koga, and Inu-yasha… Haha. AGH! I'm getting closer and closer to having to write the sequel… AHHH! Review please.

Chapter 8

_Last class of the day! Finally!_ I thought as I ran down the hall towards my history class.

It was Friday, and it had been two weeks since the party with Inu-yasha, and he and I had been hanging out even more now. Practically every day. I knew that now, some people thought we were "together" and in some ways I guess we were, but we never really... talked about those times we kissed.

"Hey Kagome!" said Hiten when I entered the class room. He was sitting close to the back so I walked down the aisles of desk and sat down next to him.

"Hi Hiten!" I said. I gave him a little smile and was a confused when he seemed to blush a little bit. Why was he blushing?

I had noticed that ever since the party when I talked to Hiten, he would always give me these shy smiles or blush when he saw me. I had told Sango yesterday and I now recalled what she had said.

_-----FLASHBACK-----_

I was sitting on my bed, Sango at my computer when I had popped the question that had been nagging at me for the past while.

"Sango," I asked laying down. "have you noticed how weird... Hiten has been acting lately?"

She turned away from my computer and grinned at me. "Everyone's noticed!" she stated.

I raised an eye brow. "How?"

She sighed. "Cuz Hiten has been questioning everyone about you and Inu-yasha and if you liked him and if he had a chance with you." She told me while turning back to the computer.

I sat up again, eyes wide. "He... He likes me!"

She nodded, not even turning to look at me. "A lot." She said.

_-----END OF FLASHBACK-----_

I finished my thinking just as the bell to class rang, and my teacher came in. Class began, and I barely listened to her as she droned on about feudal Japan.

"Hey Kagome," Hiten whispered to me. He passed me a small note, underneath my desk so the teacher couldn't see. I took it and opened it up.

_Kagome,_

_I was wondering if you'd like to go to a movie with me on Sunday. How 'bout it?_

I crumpled up the note and stuffed it in my pocket. What should I say to him? I thought. I had been to tons of movies with Hiten before, but I knew now that it was different. He meant it as in a date.

I looked over at him, and caught him starring intently at me. I didn't want to be mean, so I nodded and smiled at him.

He smiled, seeming to brighten entirely. He turned towards the teacher again, as well as I. But I didn't hear a single word the teacher said for the rest of the class.

-------------------------

"What am I supposed to do?" I said finally, after finishing telling Sango and Rin all about what had happened.

We were at Sango's house after school since we were having a sleep over, and the girls had been pestering me since they knew something had been bothering me by the way I had been acting.

Rin shook her head. "He had asked me if you were dating Inu-yasha a couple days ago, and since I didn't know he liked you I said no!" Rin told me. "Sorry."

"Well Kagome," Sango said sternly. "You're gonna have to go to the movie with him and tell him yourself that you don't like him that way, and that it wouldn't work out!"

"Then I'd feel bad!" I exclaimed.

She shrugged. "So? Do you want to date him?" she asked me raising an eye brow.

I quickly shook my head. I just wanted to stay friends.

"Then no matter how mean it is, you have to tell him the truth." Said Rin, nodding.

Just then her cell phone rang and she quickly answered. "Rin here." She said brightly into the phone. She smiled when someone on the other side said something. "Hi Fluffy! How are you?"

Sango and I exchanged looks at Rins ridiculous nick name for Sesshomaru, her boy friend.

"So are you going to tell that to Hiten?" Sango asked.

I nodded. "I will. No matter how much it might hurt him, I have to tell him the truth."

"Good." Said Sango finally smiling. She sat up on her bed, and undid her hair. She began braiding it in two braids while standing up and going over to her mirror.

"Ok! See you then Fluffy! Bye –love you too!" said Rin smiling lovingly. She hung up the phone and sighed happily.

I laughed at her expression, and finally relaxed after my fear for tomorrow. It wouldn't be so bad.

Same time but Inu-yashas mind

"Hey Inu-yasha, are you actually dating Kagome now?" Sesshomaru asked as he just walked into my room without knocking.

"You could have knocked." I told him angrily. I hated it when he would just barge into my room.

He ignored what I said. "So are you?" He asked again. He sat down on my bed and stared at me with those calm eyes.

I thought for a second. "Not exactly, but I dunno. You might be able to say that." I said shrugging and blushing a little.

He raised an eyebrow. "Would you be mad if she was going on a date with someone else?" he asked.

I don't know why but I clenched my teeth and glared at him.

He gave me one of those rare smiles of his. "I'll take that as a yes," he said. He looked down at his watch before continuing. "For your information, she's going to a movie tomorrow with someone on a date."

I exploded then. "WHO!"

End of Chapter 8

Authors Note: I didn't really change it, did I? Oh well. Doesn't matter. It was fine the way it was… Short, yes, but fine. :D

--Inu-yasha-luver-gurl--


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, my hero!

Note: Omg this is one of my favorite chapters of this story… This one, Chapter 7 and Chapter 13 :D YA! Omg I can't wait to write the sequel, I have so many ideas for it :D:D But I don't have a title :S Well none of you guys are e-mailing me or anything, so I'll get my friend (also an author on her pen name is **superstar-sailor-pluto**. You should all check out her stories –they're fabulous) to help me. She thinks of good names. :D:D Review please.

Chapter 9

The next morning, I woke up at 6:04 –much earlier than I usually got up at on weekends. At first I wondered why –but then I realized cuz it was due to that date between Kagome and Hiten. I clenched my teeth angrily at the thought of Hiten and Kagome together. That was just... sickening! I hated that guy.

_You like her,_ a little voice said in my head.

I blushed. _No I don't!_ I seemed to tell it right back. Why was I even denying myself? God, I knew I did… I enjoyed being with her so much, and I couldn't stop thinking about her… _Ok, maybe I do, but so what –shut up! _ I yelled at myself.

Great, now I was talking to myself. I was probably going insane and would have to go to some asylum for this. And I'd never see Kagome again.

I blushed even deeper, and smacked my head for ever thinking that.

_Maybe you love her,_ the little voice spoke up again annoyingly. I blushed even deeper… Could I be in love with her..?

"No I don't!" I yelled aloud, without even realizing it.

Just then, my brother burst in –without knocking. He was in a T-shirt and his boxers. Daffy Duck boxers. How _nice_. "What's wrong?" he asked, sleepily. He was probably half asleep. His eyes were half closed, and he was squinting around, as if he didn't even know where he was.

"Oh," I said. "Nothing..."

He looked at me funny, before spinning around and ramminf into my door. He stumbled back a few steps, and stared at my door like he'd seen one before. "Shit..." he mumbled. He stared at my door for a few more seconds before finally opening the door and properly going out.

I grinned. My brother was so dumb in the mornings.

I jumped up from bed, and ran down stairs towards the kitchen. I opened up a cupboard and yanked out some Corn Pops, pouring a heaping amount in a bowl, and soaking it in milk. I began munching on it messily –not even caring that milk was dripping down my chin. I had to think up a plan... to stop this date between Kagome and Hiten.

---------------------------  
_Kagome's Mind_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Augggghh..." I moaned. Sango had obviously set her alarm clock later than she usually woke up on week days –but still had set it. We had stayed up really late last night and I wanted to sleep more.

Rin moaned sleepily and yanked her blanket over her head.

Sango stood up angrily and smashed her alarm clock.

Rin and I stared at her surprise as little pieces from the clock flew everywhere and the beeping grew fainter and fainter; the red numbers which had read 8:45 am before it disappeared.

"Woops..." said Sango, grinning sheepishly. She hopped onto her bed and snuck under the blankets, falling back to sleep almost instantly.

"Good morning..." I mumbled, laying down again to sleep again. I was almost asleep when thoughts of Hiten passed through my mind and I sat up, suddenly wide awake, with a jolt. My date...

Rin stared at my quizzically. "What's wrong Kagome?" she asked sleepily.

"My date!" I screeched fearfully. I didn't want to go!

Sango sat up suddenly. I had obviously woken her up. "Wha-?" she asked.

Rin began to giggle at Sango's sleepy, confused and stupid expression. Even I began to giggle as well...

Sango looked around at us confused. "What?" she asked again, a little more awake this time.

I realized again what I had shrieked again. "My date!" I shrieked again, while stopping the giggling.

Sango shook her head then looked at me. She blinked hard. "Oh ya! With Hiten right?" she asked.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Well, duh Sango! It was practically our 'hot' topic last night before we watched the movies!" she said, as if stating the obvious.

"I know that!" Sango said, glaring at Rin. "What I want to know though is why she's still so scared about it! I thought we had agreed for her to tell him the truth –that she likes Inu-yasha, not him!"

I blushed. "I-I don't like Inu-yasha!" I stuttered, embarrassedly.

Rin tapped her chin. "Good point, San." Rin said.

"I don't like him that way!" I defended myself, getting even redder in the face than before.

Sango rolled her eyes at me. "Oh come on, Kagome! You told us yourself that guys kissed like, twice!" she exclaimed.

"Ya, Kagome! Asides, there's nothing wrong with liking him! I mean –I'm dating his brother! And Sango likes that pervert, Miroku!" Rin said.

Now Sango was the one to go red. "I don't like Miroku that way! Asides –don't drag that in! That has nothing to do with this..." she said, being very flustered.

Rin and I began to giggle madly. Sango looked at us funnily –before laughing with us. We rolled around giggling for like, five minutes before getting up.

"Come on," Sango said, catching her breath. "Let's go get breakfast."

----------------------------  
_Inu-yasha's Mind_

It was 9:00 am now, and I was angry! I couldn't think of anything to do... For my plan to do something about that date between Kagome and Hiten that is. What was I going to do?

I snapped my fingers as I got an idea. I grabbed my phone and dialed the cell phone number that belonged to my best friend, Miroku. He'd know what to do!

"Miroku here."

I grinned as I heard him speak. "Miroku get over here now! I need your help on something." I told him sternly.

"Oh, hey Inu-yasha. Sure, I can be over there in 10 minutes." He said. He paused for a second. "What's this about?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"Ok," He said. "See ya."

There was a beep as I heard him hang up. I clicked down on my phone and smiled. I know he'd help. Both of us hated Hiten's guts. He'd love to help me sabotage his date.

_But there's another reason why you hate him,_ a little voice spoke up from me. _It's cuz of Kagome._ I gritted my teeth together. This little voice was getting annoying! _SO what!_ I yelled right back. Miroku doesn't have to know that!

I stood up shaking my head, fed up with talking to myself. Since when did I have a conscience? I began to head down stairs, knowing Miroku probably would be here earlier than ten minutes since he only lived a block away from me.

Just as I stepped upon the bottom stair –the door bell rang. I looked at my watch. 6 minutes.

I quickly opened the door. "Hey Miroku," I said. "Come on in."

Miroku stepped in and kicked off his shoes. "Ok Inu-yasha," He said looking at me. "You probably called me over cuz you help on something or else you would have told me on the phone why you called. What do you need help on this time?" He crossed his arms over his chest, raising his eyebrow at me but still smiling.

I grinned. "I'll tell you in the kitchen." I said. We walked in there –Miroku obviously knowing where it is. We'd been best friends since we were like, four.

He sat down on a stool, and leaned his elbows on the island. "Tell me!" he said.

"Ok, I will." I said. I explained the whole thing about the date and how we should sabotage it or something.

When I was done, Miroku just kept grinning and shaking his head while laughing silently. "Oh Inu-yasha," he said laughing even harder. "You got it bad!" He finally looked at me, his eyes laughing as well.

"What?" I said raising an eyebrow. Did he know? I hoped not. Maybe he won't say anything about Kagome… I prayed secretly.

"Kagome, you idiot! You like her –a lot!" He exclaimed. "Don't deny it –you know you do! I know you do!"

I blushed fiercely. "No—"I began to say but he cut me off. What if he told everyone?

"Stop it Inu-yasha! Admit it! I won't help you if you don't admit it." He ordered putting his hands on his hips mockingly.

"What!" I exclaimed angrily. "That's not fair!"

"Actually it's perfectly fair."

I got an idea. This would definitely bring Mr. High and Mighty down. "I'll admit it –if you admit to your feelings for Sango." I taunted. I smirked evilly.

He grinned right back. "Of course I like Sango!" he said happily.

My mouth dropped open. Now I had to admit to my feelings? _Get it over with,_ that little voice said again. This time –I gave in.

"OK, ok..." I admitted. I blushed. "I... I think I like Kagome. A lot."

Miroku grinned in triumph. He threw his fist up in the air, as if he had just won something. Well, I wasn't usually open with my emotions. So this might be a big deal for him to hear this from me. "I knew it!" he said. "Now we can get back to business –sabotage!"

I nodded while hoping Miroku wouldn't blab to the world about my feelings.

He went over to some drawers and pulled out some paper and two pens, laying them out on the island counter.

We began to plot –deciding to show up at the movie as well and totally ruining it.

"So what times the movie?" Miroku asked me.

My mind went blank. I didn't even know what movie they were going to!

"Sesshomaru!" I yelled. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs and burst into his room.

He was sitting at his computer –chatting with someone –and eating cold pizza. He stared at me. His eyes were blood shot and there was pizza sauce all around his mouth, making him look pretty stupid. "What?" he asked point blankly.

"What movie is Kagome and Hiten going to tonight? And what time?" I asked.

He looked at me funny. "Why do you wanna know?" he asked.

"I just... Do!" I said angrily. I hated it when he would question me. "Now what movie are they going to?"

He turned back to his computer and typed something to whoever he was talking to on msn. I looked closer –it was Rin. I recognized that e-mail: fluffys-star1. She had made me add her a little while back just for fun. She had made an e-mail dedicated to him –since she liked him so much (I don't know why she liked him! He was so emotionless.).

He turned back to me. "They're going to see The Forgotten, at 7:30 pm tonight." He said.

I smiled. "Thanks." I said running from the room back to where Miroku was. I told him what movie and the time.

We began plotting again –deciding to talk through out the whole movie _really_ loudly, eating popcorn loudly and throwing it everywhere –oh, and if Hiten got too friendly with Kagome, we were going to totally disturb them! I couldn't wait!

-----------------------------_  
Kagomes mind_

I looked at the clock nervously. It was now 5:00 pm –only 2 and a half hours till the movie. He'd probably come early since we'd want to get good seats in the theater and stuff, so he'd probably be here from around 6:30 to 7:00. What was I going to say?

"Come on, Kagome!" Sango said. "We need to put your makeup on and stuff."

I stared at her. Rin had gone home hours ago cuz she had a date with Sesshomaru –he was making her dinner –but Sango had stayed to help me get ready and stuff. "But the date's not for hours!" I exclaimed.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "You still need to get ready. I won't be surprised if he shows up like, an hour early."

"Why would he do that?" I asked, quite puzzled.

"So you guys can chit-chat! He'll probably want to hang out at your house before the movie." She said.

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions," she sighed. "He just will. I have a feeling."

"OK then..." I said. I didn't think I was up for chit-chat. There'd probably be a lot of those 'awkward' silences.

"Now, stay still. I'm doing your eye makeup." Sango said searching through my makeup bag and pulling out stuff.

I closed my eyes, and felt as she put on the eye liner, mascara, and eye shadow. She hadn't done my hair yet –but we had already picked out my outfit. Actually, it was mostly her since for some dumb reason, she was excited about this date. She should be going on it –not me!

"There," she said, very satisfied. "You don't need lipstick –just put some lip gloss on. Unless you plan n kissing him with you don't, right?"

I shook my head almost violently. "I hope he doesn't try to kiss me!" I shrieked. This was Hiten we were talking about! Hiten and I had been friends since we were 12!

"He might," Sango said shrugging. "But if you don't want to –just don't let him."

"OK..." I said. I closed my eyes and sighed. I felt her grab my hair and start fiddling with it. For some dumb reason, Sango adored doing hair. She'd always do my hair or Rin's hair –even her brother Kohaku's hair (Kohaku had hair that was a bit shorter than shoulder length)!

I opened my eyes again and saw that she had did my hair in a high pony tail. It actually looked pretty good –since Sango usually did hair very, _very_ weirdly.

I smiled at my reflection. Maybe, I could do this.

_An hour and 56 minutes later..._

_Ding Dong!_

The ring of the door bell rang in my ears, and I jumped a little. _I'm so nervous… I don't want to do this!_ My stomach turned in knots nervously as Sango and I made our way down stairs.

Only minutes ago, Sango had thought up a plan just in case the date started to go down the drain –I would say I had to go to the bathroom and phone her. I would then make my way back to the movie and she would phone me and pretend that something bad had happened. She would take me home, and everything would be fine.

I opened the door, while plastering a fake smile upon my face. "Hi Hit..." I began to say but was cut off completely by surprise, as I felt his lips press to mine. I just stood there for the 10 seconds before he pulled away smiling at me.

"Hey Kagome," he said in a breathy tone. "You look nice."

Ok, I had worn this shirt before, and he had seen it. It wasn't new or anything! My jeans were my favorite faded ones, and for shoes I just wore my DC's. Very casual.

"Umm... Thanks! So do you." I responded, nervously.

"We better get going. Come on!" he said. He took my hand –which made me even more nervous since if he had already kissed me, what was he going to do during the movie? –and leaded me out to his car. It was a dark Subaru. I quickly slipped into the passenger's seat; him in the drivers. He started the car, and away we went.

God, there wasn't any way I could turn back now. I don't think I would be able to go through with the plan of telling him I didn't like him that way! It'd probably hurt him...

-----------------------------_  
Inu-yashas mind_

I looked at my watch, not so patiently any more. "Where the hell are they?" I snarled.

It was 7:14, and the movie would be starting soon. I knew that Kagome didn't live that close to here since she lived practically out of town, but still! Hiten could've picked her up earlier!

"Jeez, Inu-yasha. Calm down. They'll probably be here any minute now." Miroku said.

Just as he said, a dark blue Subaru pulled up. I could see Hiten and Kagome in it –and to my glee, Kagome looked really scared. I hope she was scared of Hiten!

We quickly turned around so they wouldn't see us, and headed into the theater while buying our 2 tickets.

I glanced behind us, smiling as I saw them buy their two tickets as well.

"Umm, I'll get the seats." I heard Kagome say nervously. She took her ticket from Hiten and headed quickly towards the theater. She showed her ticket to the guy and slipped into The Forgotten.

"I'm going to get some popcorn." Miroku said heading towards the snack counter.

"Ok." I said. I bolted into the theater and looked around. I spotted Kagome easily since barely anyone was there. I walked up the aisle and sat two rows behind her –hoping she hadn't spotted me.

Miroku came in a minute later. He ran up the aisle, and slipped in beside me.

I looked at the door, and glared Hiten (he couldn't see me) as he entered the theater, and waved to Kagome. I watched as she gave a pitiful wave in return –and how she slumped down further in her seat. Maybe... Maybe she didn't like him at all!

"Hi Kagome." I heard him say. He sat down next to her, and just then the movie began.

I probably would've liked it if I had actually watched instead of Kagome's back, but I could always see it another time.

The movie went on, and Miroku and I talked VERY loudly, and chewed our popcorn with our mouth open.

Miroku and I began to laugh silently, as we watched Hiten keep glancing back at us angrily whenever we'd do something just when he'd be about to kiss Kagome or slip his arm around her shoulder. I swear I saw Kagome glance back at us almost in thanks once or twice during the movie.

When the movie ended, I watched as Hiten get up. For some reason he was shaking. He made his way down the seats, while dragging Kagome with him.

We followed them out.

"Oh god, I bet he's mad!" Miroku whispered, laughing.

I laughed as well. "He probably is! We just ruined his date with Kagome!" I said.

We started to laugh harder –quite loudly.

Suddenly, just when we were following them outside, Hiten spun around and faced us; his eyes blazing. "You bastard!" he snarled making his way towards me. "You jealous freak! You just ruined my date with Kagome, cuz you were mad that she didn't go on a date with you!" He yelled.

I clenched my teeth, feeling the eyes of tons of people staring at us –including Kagome. "It doesn't look like she even _wanted_ to come on a date with you _Hi-ten_!" I snarled right back. "She was probably _glad_ I ruined your date!" I gave him my usual smirk. I barely had to look down at him… He was only about an inch shorter than me.

"BASTARD!" He yelled, suddenly punching me in the nose.

It caught me by surprise. I heard lots of people exclaim. I reached my hand up to my nose, feeling the blood beginning to gush out. "That's it..." I snarled. I clenched my hands into fist, and punched him in the gut, then in the cheek, knocking him back.

He groaned in pain but just attacked right back, practically jumping on me.

"Inu-yasha!"

I heard someone yell my name, as we fought. I also heard some people beginning to chant "Fight! Fight! Fight!" I only glanced around a bit to see some guys form my school.

Just when Hiten bit me on the arm and I kicked him in the nuts, I watched as Kagome pushed between us.

"STOP!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, which hurt my ears quite a lot.

She turned to me. "I'm taking you home." She said.

End of Chapter 9

Authors Note: DONE. YAY. Haha :P If you want to read any other Inu-yasha stories, I have a few others myself: Finally Relax (the latest), Ain't Love Grande, Fight for Love and Shikon Jewel Boarding School. Check them out!

--Inu-yasha-luver-gurl--


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, my hero!

Note: This is another one of my favorite chapters of this story. I made it a bit longer than it used to be (like 2 pages longer)… But it's still not that long. Sorry! Hope you guys like it anyways :D Urgh.. I still haven't thought of an idea for the sequel… Should I even write one? Hm.. Going to have to think about that. Well anyways, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!

Chapter 10

I sighed, falling back onto my bed, and stared at the ceiling for a minute. I felt a cold breeze blowing at my bare legs, and I shivered. I was still in my pajama shorts –despite the fact that it was a little past 2:30 in the afternoon. I pulled myself under my warm quilts and snuggled in.

I smiled as I watched as my cat Buyo stalked in, along with Shippo, following close behind. Both hopped in the bed with me for a cuddle –it was nice (besides for the fact that Shippo smelt slightly of cheese).  
I let my mind roam, as I neared sleep, and my smile faltered as I thought about my 'date' with Hiten, about the fight between him and Inu-yasha, and what happened afterwards.

It had been a week since then, and Inu-yasha had seemed to be avoiding me ever since then and the incident in his car afterwards. Oh God… If only I could've answered him!

_FLASHBACK_

_I had dragged Inu-yasha over to his car, opened the door and pushed him into the drivers seat. I walked around to the other side and hopped in. Finally, I took a good look at the damage Hiten had done._

_His nose was still gushing blood; there were a few bruises on his face and arm; and his arm was trickling a little blood since Hiten's bite had actually punctured the skin. I pursed my lips together when I looked at the bite. God, Hiten was so barbaric! He could've given Inu-yasha some kind of disease or something!_

"_Oh Inu-yasha..." I said reaching in my purse and grabbing the packet of bandages I always carried around. I put one on his arm, and then gave him a napkin for his nose._

_He smiled a bit at me. "Thanks..." He said quietly. He wiped up the blood on this face before beginning to hold it to his nose. Despite the state he was in, he still looked incredibly handsome. I blushed at that thought._

"_Why'd you do that?" I asked him quietly, after an awkward moment of silence spent looking at my shoes. I glanced back up at him._

_He looked up suddenly, from the same position. He looked into my eyes and blushed. "I don't know… I guess, I just didn't want you to go out with that dipshit." He whispered, his eyes diverting from mine and staring at the wheel in front of him, while smirking slightly._

_I smiled a bit. "Can I give you a reward Inu-yasha for your bravery?" I giggled girlishly. My smile widened. I slowly reached my hand over to his, and fit my fingers through his. God, his hand was so big! His skin was tough, but it felt nice against mine._

_He glanced up at me. He looked surprised. What, did he think I was going to be angry at him? "Why do you want to give me a reward?" He asked. His eyes seemed to roam all over my face._

"_Cuz you rescued me. Like you said –I didn't exactly want to go on the date with him. I like someone else… A lot." I told him, giving his hand a squeeze._

_He looked at me startled, a smile beginning to come over his handsome lips. Despite the fact that there was blood on his face, that smile seemed to bring butterflies to my stomach._

_I took a deep breath, gathering all my courage, before I leaned over and slightly brushed my lips against his, electricity seeming to rush through my body. He then pressed his lips back against mine and we kissed in hunger. We let go of each others hands, and his hand came behind me, around to my back and he pulled my body over onto his seat so I was sitting in his lap.  
My hands reached around his neck, pulling his face closer to mine, He ran his tongue over my lip, and I opened my mouth, as I gasped at how good this felt. Our tongues seemed to battle, as our hands roamed each others bodies. God, every single time his hands touched a different part of me, I seemed to get an electric shock!  
Finally we both pulled back, both of us breathing hard. My cheeks were probably flushed, but I didn't care as I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I couldn't help but notice his nose had stopped bleeding, while we had our little make-out session. I giggled as I thought of it._

_He took my hands in his and gave me another nice, but quick kiss. "Kagome," he breathed._

"_Yes?" I looked into his eyes._

"_I think... I think I love you." He said finally said, looking me deeply in the eyes. He looked so unsure, and scared._

_My mouth fell open. I didn't know what to say, and I didn't seem to be able to move. I thought for a second… All these feelings I was feeling. He made me feel so good, I couldn't stop thinking about him, he brought butterflies to my stomach, he was so sweet… I shut my eyes for a second before opening them. _

_And just as I was about to say something in return, there was a knock on the passengers window. I turned and looked out it, seeing the concerned face of my good friend (who had spoiled the moment), Sango._

_She opened the door. She didn't even seem to notice the position we were in. "Hi Inu-yasha," she said giving a little wave. "Can I just take Kagome away?"_

"_I..." I began to speak up._

"_Thanks!" she smiled and leaned in, and yanked me off his lap, across into the other seat, and out of the car. I didn't even have a chance to wave good bye to Inu-yasha!_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Why didn't I say anything to him?" I yelled, banging my fist down on the bed making it shake a bit.

Shippo sat up and stared at me. "Gome? Are you mad?" he asked in his cute little voice, his big eyes staring at me.

I smiled a bit, despite my recent burst of anger, and the fact that that golden eyed, silver haired man still plagued my thoughts. "Not really Shippo. I guess you could say I'm mad at myself." I sighed.

"Why?" He gave me a puzzled look.

I sighed. I didn't really feel like explaining my love life to my toddler brother. "Cuz I should have said something when I had had the chance." I said. I hopped out of bed, leaving him there with Buyo before heading down stairs to the kitchen.

I grabbed a granola bar and munched on it silently, thinking. Suddenly, I realized something. I should tell Sango! She'd know what to do. She was pro at these things… Even though she was the one that stopped me from answering Inu-yasha in the first place.

I pushed that thought away, as I quickly picked up the kitchen phone and dialed Sango's number. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Kagome. May I please speak to Sango?" I asked Sango's mom. Sango's mom is really nice, but ever since Kikyo's death she's always been giving me these concerned looks.

"Oh hello Kagome! I'll go get Sango for you." She said before I heard her put down the phone and walk off. I then heard her call for Sango, and Sango respond before probably picking up the portable in her room, I guessed.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sango."

"Hey Kag –what's up?" Sango asked.

I sat down in a chair and closed my eyes. I'd just tell her quickly. Get it over with. It'd be fun to hear her shocked silence.

"Inu-yasha told me that… He thinks he might love me." I stated.

There was a silence at the other end, and despite the conflict I was having inside of me, I couldn't help but grin right then. I could imagine her shocked reaction. Whenever Sango was shocked or surprised she got this one look on her face that always made me laugh.

She finally spoke up. "Did he _really_?" she asked me. "That... That's wonderful!"

"He did –and I never was able to answer him. Now he's been avoiding me for the whole week." I sighed –without even noticing it, sounding sad.

Sango laughed. "God your stupid! You need to talk to him! I hope you realize that if you didn't tell him that you love him then, then he'll just assume you don't love him back, and he'll leave after graduation –and then you'll never be able to fix it, and that's only three weeks from now you know." She said, matter of factly.

Shock ran through me and I couldn't say anything like she couldn't before. I looked over at my calendar and saw that it was true. In three weeks time, Inu-yasha was going to be graduating, while I'd still be going to Shikon Jewel High School next year for grade 11. _Without him_.

"Kagome? Are you still there?" Sango asked.

I shook my head coming back from my thoughts; tears beginning to well in my eyes. "You're right..." I whispered.

"Kagome are you crying?" she questioned in surprise.

Why shouldn't I be crying? That was a dumb question. I tried stopping but I just began to hiccup. I stopped trying to stop, and I began to sob.

"Oh my god... You definitely need to tell him! Phone him now!" she said hanging up on me.

I stared at the phone for a secon. I smiled, while gulping. I should have done that from the start. I turned off the phone then turned it on again and dialed Inu-yasha's number slowly.

I was going to go through with this.

----------------------------_  
Inu-yashas mind_

I was lying on my dead, staring at my ceiling, doing nothing. I'd barely done anything for the past week. I felt so stupid, hurt, angry, frustrated, sad… All the emotions inside of me were battling away… All cuz of one girl, and one thing I said. It just slipped! I shut my eyes, and ground my teeth together. I knew it was true, and it felt good to tell her… But it hurt so much not knowing how _she _felt.

Suddenly, the phone rang. I continued just lying there, but I turned my head and I stared at my phone, just sitting there at my bed side table. I let it ring three times before I finally realized Sesshomaru wasn't answering it. I slowly picked it up.

"Who is it?" I growled into the phone, being as rude as I wanted.

All I heard was gulping. Whoever was the one phoning my house was… _crying_. "Who is this?" I asked nervously, all anger leaving me. I hope nobody had died or anything.

"Kagome." A quiet voice said between sobs.

My eyes widened, and I sat up straight with a jolt. What could be wrong? "Kagome? What's wrong?" I asked in concern.

"I never answered you before in the car... I wanted to so badly, but Sango dragged me away… And now you're leaving for college soon!" She exclaimed, her sobs beginning to sound harder.

So this was what it was about? Did… Did Kagome love me as well?

"Do you…" I hesitated for a second. "Do you love me too Kagome?" I asked quietly. _Please say yes,_ I prayed silently, my eyes shut tight. _Please say yes._

"Yes… I love you Inu-yasha."

I smiled, tears beginning to come to my eyes for once. I couldn't remember the last time I had cried besides for when I was truly unhappy, but for some reason, I felt like I needed to now.

"I love you too, Kagome."

End of chapter 10

Authors Note: YES! I like it much better than it used to be. I hope you guys do too:D Tell me if you want a sequel or not… Or if I should just write an epilogue, saying what happens afterwards. Anyways, don't forget to review!

Inu-yasha-luver-gurl


	12. Chapter 11: Decisions Must be Made

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, my hero!**

**Note: OMG OMG OMG I'm sooo sorry for not updating! I kind of… forgot :S Woops. I promise that I won't take so long to update!**

**Time for review replying time!**

**King of the Kitana: Hey again!**

**iLvsimpleplan2: Hey again! Love is one of those wonderful things you can't buy .**

**FushigiYugiFan80: lol, nice. But did you mean that in a good way?**

**Daddy's Pixie: I'm happy that I MADE them say it, lol. We just now have to make them get together in the show…. Hmmm…**

**Saiyou the Lover: Glomp? Lol**

**Unforgiven one: WHOA! Long review! Lol, I like long reviews –longer the better! Any hoo, I'm sorry I haven't updated in sooo long.**

**Mickey;me: Hey again. :( My friend's dad flew helicopters, and when he was in Nunavut, Canada, he got caught in a storm. All the passengers lived, but he didn't. It was sad. Any hoo, thanks for reviewing again. **

**Now for the chapter!!!**

**Chapter 11: Decisions must be made**

**Everything was perfect.**

**Every day, I'd pick her up and we'd drive to school. I'd pick her up from her classes, meet her at her locker regularly, and her and her friends would eat with me and my friends. I love her. I love Kagome Higurashi, and I'm letting the world know. At least, my school, my family and friends.**

"**Inu-yasha? Answer the question please."**

**I shook my head, coming out my thoughts and looked at the very annoyed teacher. She'd probably asked me repeatedly already, and she was probably ready to send me to the office.**

"**Yes ma'am. Um… What question?" I asked nervously. I heard Miroku and Naraku laugh behind me.**

**The teacher glared at me. "Number thirteen. I'd much prefer that you PAY attention, Inu-yasha." She stated crossing her arms over her chest.**

**I looked down my paper and answered the waited question. Everything continued, and I went back to my thoughts, not realizing it, but a dreamy smile drifted over my face.**

**Kagomes Mind**

"**Wait up Sango!" I yelled, sprinting after my friend. It was lunch time, and I was starving. I caught up to her (since she was walking) just as we reached the cafeteria doors.**

"**Hey Kag," Sango said grinning. "Are we eating with your _boyfriend _again?"**

"**Hey –what's wrong with Inu-yasha?" I asked smiling, knowing she was only joking. She and Inu-yasha got along pretty well, but I knew she liked sitting with him and his friends since Miroku was always there.**

**She laughed. Her hair was down, going all the way down her back. She didn't wear her hair like that often, and she looked really pretty.**

"**Kagome!"**

**I turned smiling, to that voice. Inu-yasha waved from our usual table. He signaled us to join him, and we walked on over. I looked around, and saw Rin ordering her food. I waved to her as well, making all eight bangles and bracelets I was wearing jingle.**

**It had been a week and a half since that special phone call between me and Inu-yasha, and I had been trying to forget a certain subject, but it was pretty hard.**

**Graduation.**

**There were all sorts of posters, the announcements everyday and all that junk. I hated the subject. I try to avoid talking about it especially.**

**I sat down next to Inu-yasha, plastering a smile on my face. He slipped his arm around my shoulder, and I smiled genuinely at that. I'm so glad that I finally told him how I feel about him, or else instead of me sitting here with his arm around me –it could have been Ayame. Ok, maybe not her.**

**Sango smiled and sat down next to Miroku. He tried to grope her but she slapped his hand away.**

"**Hey guys!" Rin chirped as she made her way over to us and set her tray down on the right side of me.**

**The chatter went on, and I frowned in thought. Inu-yasha was going to Kyoto for University. I could always visit him, but not often. I'd only be in grade eleven next year! He'd probably find a new girlfriend at University.**

"**KAGOME!!!!!" Someone shrieked. I glanced behind me, at someone coming up to me. I quickly stood up and turned to her.**

"**Kagome, how dare you even sit next to MY boy friend!" Ayame shrieked in my face. I could smell her perfume way too strongly, and it was giving me a head ache.**

"**Ayame," I stated raising an eye brow at her. "We've been sitting together all this week you bimbo. If he's yours, how come it's not you he's been sitting with? Hmmm?"**

**She glared at me. Her lip stick was a bit smudged, and I knew she had probably just finished making out with some guy to get some test scores and then dumping him. "How dare you, you little bitch!" She shrieked in her high pitched voice before slapping me across the face.**

**This shocked me for a second, and the cafeteria seemed to get a lot quieter.**

**Inu-yasha Mind**

**I angrily stood up as well, when I watched Ayame slap Kagome. I'd love to hit her right back, but I knew I had to leave this Kagome –even if it meant a fight. Actually, there seemed to be a lot of fighting lately. I glanced at Hiten when I thought this, and he was already glaring at me. He fingered me, and I fingered him right back. **

**Suddenly, I remembered the girls. I turned my eyes back to them just in time to see Kagome reach out and punch Ayame right in the nose.**

**Her hands flew up to her now bleeding nose in shock. She glanced up at Kagome and glared fiercely. "I'll get you Kagome Higurashi!" She screamed before running out of the cafeteria. A few drops of blood dropped on the floor along the way.**

**Everything was quiet for a second, before a round of applause and laughter broke out.**

"**Ya Kagome!" Sango yelled.**

**I looked at Kagome's beautiful but angry face, her teeth clenched. I slipped my arm around her hip, and pulled her to me. I leaned down and kissed her hair happily.**

**The Next Day…**

**I walked down the hall with Sango and Rin with me. Even though I'd glance around every once in a while to make sure Ayame wasn't hiding in some corner and gonna hop on me like a monkey and tear me apart, I wasn't paying attention. I kept on smiling though cuz I knew people would getting worried about me if I got all "frowny" again, like I did after Kikyo's incident. I wasn't really forgetting her, but it seemed like it would drift from my mind for a big length of time. It felt like I was doing something wrong –especially since I was dating her ex-boyfriend.**

"**Kagome watch out!"**

**I looked up right when I smacked right into someone. I fell over, but whoever I rammed into, only wobbled a sec before regaining his balance. I looked up into the face of Koga and frowned at his grin.**

"**Hey baby," he said in his deep voice while reaching a hand down to me. "How've you been doing? I've heard some rumors about you being forced into dating that mutt?"**

**I barely glanced at his outstretched hand and got up on my own, brushing myself off. "I wasn't forced into it dip shit," I said coldly. "He's twice the demon you'll ever be –in looks and in strength." I walked off and didn't look back. Koga and Ayame were perfect for each other, with their stupid ways.**

**I made my way to class and slipped in just before the bell rang and slid into my seat. It was math, and my attention began to slip from such a boring subject (as usual) and my thoughts drifted back to that subject that was always there right in my mind to torment me.**

**Graduation.**

**My heart was gonna be broken. He would go off to University and find some girl who was MUCH prettier than I'd ever be, and dump me. I'd be that "high school girl friend" just waiting for him to come back for me. He'd come back home at Christmas, and I'd be waiting at the airport, and there he'd be, with his arm around the waist of that other girl, like how he always has his arm around my waist.**

**Not realizing it, tears welled up in my eyes. There wasn't even a point in me dating him. At the most, it'll be for like a month. What kind of couple would be like that? A month? I'm in love with him!**

"**Miss Higurashi? Is there something wrong?"**

**I looked up and realized I had been bawling my eyes out, and all the kids in my class were staring at me. The teacher was in front of me.**

"**Would you like to go to the nurse's office?" She asked in concern. I knew if I stayed here, kids around me would keep sending me notes about why was I crying and stuff, so I nodded.**

**She gave me a note and I ran off.**

**As I ran down the hall to the Nurse, I knew something. If I didn't want my heart broken, then I'd have to make a decision. The only thing to do would hurt me too, but it'd be better then seeing him in the arms of another girl.**

**I had to brake up with Inu-yasha.**

**End of chapter 11**

**Authors Note: MUAHAHAHAHA! You guys will just have to wait till the next chapter to find out what happens! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks**

**P.S: Soooo sorry this took so long everbody!**


	13. Chapter 12: I won't let you go!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-yasha characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, my hero!**

**Note: OMG so sorry about the wait. I've been so busy… I forgot. Woopsies! Hope you all can find it in your heart to forgive me, lol. Time for review replying though!**

**InuyashasChic612: Thanks!**

**Neko-Kagome: Hehehe, he definitely is! **

**Unforgiven one: Hehehe, well I finished that chapter so you can see what happens.**

**FushigiYugiFan80: Ok!**

**King of Kitana: I'll check out that story. Neko-kagome has read this story, so I should repay her. It's probably really good.**

**Kagasha: Hehehe, its so fun to make you guys wait in suspense (but I shouldn't have made you guys wait THAT long and I'm so sorry).**

**Ariel: Who are you?**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews (asides for that one from "Ariel" cuz that's kinda creepy). Well, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 12: I won't let you go!**

"**Hey Miroku…" I whispered as we sat in biology class. It was three days since the fight between Ayame and Kagome, and I had this feeling that Kagome was avoiding me.**

"**What?" He whispered back, relief obvious in his voice. Miroku hated Biology, and even if it was just a little conversation, he was always relieved to get away from it.**

"**Have you noticed anything weird about Kagome?" I asked, making it look like a yawn, as the teacher glanced at me.**

**He shrugged. "It's not like I stare at her Inu-yasha," He said. "She's your girl friend, and my sexy Sango's best friend." He continued with a bit of a chuckle.**

**I rolled my eyes but continued on anyway. "I dunno, she seems to be well –ignoring me lately," I said. I sighed, letting my head fall back, and almost hitting the desk behind me.**

"**Hey!" Naraku said (he sat behind me), but I ignored him, leaning my head back fully, hurting my neck.**

**He shrugged. "If you're gonna talk to anyone about it, talk to her." Miroku said.**

**I signed. I knew he'd say that. I looked at the clock and was glad to see that class was over in like 10 minutes and this was the final class of the day. It was Friday, and this made me even happier, so Kagome and I could go out tonight or something… Something fun, and we could talk about whatever was bothering her.**

**I watched the clock for the rest of the class and as soon as it rung I bolted for the door, Miroku and Naraku right behind me. I ran down the hall glancing around for that wonderful face I needed to see.**

**I spotted her with Rin walking out of the school and I bolted after her. "KAGOME!" I called.**

**She turned around and glanced at me, and began to walk faster.**

**I ran as fast as I could and grabbed her by the wrist. "What are you doing? Why didn't you wait for me?' I asked confused.**

**She avoided my eyes and looked at the ground. "I have to go Inu-yasha. I can't talk right now. I'll talk to you… later." She mumbled, and pulled her wrist from my grasp before walking away with her friend. I looked after her disappointedly.**

"**I'll call you tonight!" I called.**

**Someone bumped into me with an obvious purposeful push. I fell forward a bit, and I turned around ready to snarl.**

"**Didn't the puppy sound a little too desperate around Kagome?" Hiten said in a fake baby voice, his ugly red eyes flashing.**

**Manten and a few other guys laughed behind him, and a growl grew in my throat. I heard Miroku and Naraku coming up behind me. They wouldn't stop me kick Hiten's ass, they'd help me more likely.**

**I reached out and pushed him away from me, but he pushed me right back. Soon people were around us, cheering for either one us, as the fight grew worse.**

**Hiten bit me, while I punched him in the gut.**

**I kicked him in the ribs, while he split my lip.**

**It kept going on like this, till we were both bloodied up pretty bad, and Miroku finally pulled me away, and Manten pulled Hiten away.**

**I spat at Hiten before walking away from him to my car, along with Miroku and Naraku.**

**Meanwhile…**

"**Hey, Kagome?"**

**Ya?" I said, turning to Sango. We were in her car, driving to my house. Sango and Rin were sleeping over, and during this whole ride, Sango and Rin had been giving me glances.**

"**Um… Is there something going on between you and Inu-yasha? Are you guys fighting or something?" Rin asked me quietly.**

**I sighed. I knew they were going to ask me this. "I'm gonna break up with Inu-yasha." I whispered.**

"**WHAT!" Sango screeched almost swerving the car into the next lane.**

**I nodded.**

"**Why? You said you were happy with him!" Rin exclaimed.**

"**Until three days ago!" I burst out.**

"**That was the day you had that fight with Ayame right?" Sango asked.**

**I nodded. "During classes I realized that Inu-yasha was graduating this year, and I'm still gonna be here for two more years. He will go away to University while I'll stay here. He'll meet some gorgeous girl and they'll get together and…" Tears welled up in my eyes as I let this all out to my two best friends.**

**It was silent for a moment, and we pulled up to my house. We all sat in the car in silence for awhile.**

**After a moment, Sango reached over and hugged me. "I won't let him do that, and I know he wouldn't do that anyways." She said fiercely.**

**Rin reached over and hugged us as well. "Ya Kagome! He loves you! He wouldn't do that to you!" She said soothingly.**

**I smiled despite my predicament. "Thanks you guys," I mumbled into their shoulders, tears still streaming down my face. "But I think I should break up with him still."**

"**NO!" They both yelled sternly, breaking off the hug and looking into my eyes.**

"**You love him and you know it," Sango began.**

"**And he loves you too!" Rin burst in.**

"**He'll never hurt you Kag! You have to trust him!" Sango exclaimed.**

"**Asides," Rin said. "He'll be going to Tokyo University, and you can always see him. I'm dating Sesshomaru and he's in University and he hasn't left me for someone else! I _began_ dating him while he was in University!"**

**My eyes widened at the thought. That was true! Maybe he wouldn't leave me after all. "Thanks you guys!" I said, hugging them both again before we hopped out of the car and went on inside.**

**That night…**

**I woke up with a jolt in the night, sweat clinging my pj's to my skin. My long black hair was stuck to my neck, and I was breathing heavily. I looked at the clock.**

**12:48 PM**

**I glanced over at Sango and Rin, both fast asleep, then glanced over at my book shelf for some reason.**

**My eyes widened as I stared at my picture of Kikyo, her eyes seeming to gleam at me in the night. I almost screamed she looked so scary. I quickly hopped out of bed and ran to my bathroom, hopping into the shower as soon as I had stripped out of my clothes.**

**I began to wash my hair, and the cool water soothed me. But only for a minute.**

**Suddenly, as I reached for the conditioner, I recalled my dream (or more like a nightmare) that I just had. It was what had made me wake up so suddenly.**

**I didn't remember what happened but I knew it had something to do with Kikyo. She had been screaming at me, about stealing her boy friend once she died, how I was a terrible sister.**

**Tears welled up in my eyes as I stood there in the shower, and I began to sob. It was true! Who would ever do that? Take there sisters boyfriend once she died! I felt like dying!**

**I quickly finished in the shower and knew what I had to do. I had to go to Kikyo's grave RIGHT NOW.**

**I quietly slipped back into my robe, opened my drawers, grabbed some clothes and quickly slipped into them. I quietly crept out of my room and down the stairs. I slipped on some shoes before running outside into the rain.**

**It was pouring. I had the keys to my mom's car, and I hopped in, and began to drive.**

**Meanwhile…**

**Something woke me up in the night. One word crossed my mind as I got out my bed.**

**Kagome.**

**I needed to see her. What time was it anyway? I looked at the clock:**

**12:57 PM**

**It was late, but I had to see her.**

**I quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs. Just as I reached the bottom and grabbed my keys, someone spoke to me.**

"**Inu-yasha? What are you doing up?"**

**I turned around to see my brother standing in the kitchen doorway. "Going to see Kagome." I said blankly.**

"**Right now?" he said raising his eyebrows in surprise.**

**I nodded, knowing this was a dumb idea, and I probably looked really dumb as well.**

"**Why?"**

**I shook my head. "I'm not sure… I just feel like I need to." I said. I slipped on my shoes, and reached for the door.**

"**Well, umm… Good luck then!" Sesshomaru called after me.**

**I slipped outside and ran towards my car. It was pouring outside, and I was glad I had put the top to my convertible up earlier. I slipped in and turned on the ignition, beginning to drive.**

**I drove along the mostly empty streets, my wind shield wipers working steadily.**

**Suddenly, for some reason, something told me to make a left turn.**

**But that doesn't lead to Kagome's house! A voice said in my head. Another one popped up, that hated one: We're not going to her house. We're going somewhere else!**

**For some reason, I listened to it. I turned and kept on driving. I made turns everywhere. Where was I going?**

**Kagome's mind…**

**I pulled into the cemetery's parking lot and hopped out of the car and walked along the path. I remembered where her grave was, so I made my way to her grave. Just before I reached it, I looked down at myself. My shirt was plastered to my chest and you could see my nipples through my shirt. My hair was soaking –actually the whole of me was soaking!**

**I looked up again and kept on walking until I reached her grave. Next to my little brother, Sota's grave. Sota had died when I had been four of leukemia when he was two. I hardly remembered him, but my eyes welled up with tears at the site of their two graves. I had lost two siblings in my life.**

**I kneeled down in front of Kikyo's and began to sob.**

"**Kikyo! I'm sorry… I'm a terrible sister…" I sobbed, tears tracing down my face while mixing with the rain.**

**Suddenly I heard a car pull up in the parking lot, and I glanced at it for a second. It looked familiar but I couldn't place it right then.**

"**I'll leave Inu-yasha, Kikyo… He's yours…" I cried. I buried my face in my hands and cried in the rain.**

**Inu-yashas mind…**

**There she was.**

**Sitting there in front of Kikyo's grave crying. I slowly walked up the path of the cemetery till I was only a couple feet away from her. **

**I looked at the two grave stones she was kneeling in front of. Kikyo Higurashi and Sota Higurashi. Kikyo had told me about her little brother dying when she was six. She had said that she barely remembered him.**

**Suddenly Kagome cried out.**

"**Please Kikyo forgive me! Take him back! Inu-yasha's yours…" She cried lifting her head up to the sky.**

**My eyes widened.**

**Suddenly, I realized why she here. She felt bad that she was dating me since I had dated Kikyo –and now she was dead. I had thought about this, but I didn't think it was bad. I mean, I'd always love Kikyo –but I loved Kagome now. I'm sure Kikyo would just want Kagome to be happy –me too as well.**

"**Kagome…" I said.**

**She looked at me surprised and stood up. "Inu-yasha… Why are you here?" She said.**

**I could see she was crying. I tried to wrap my arms around her but she pushed me away.**

"**No…" she said shaking her head, rain drops flicking off her hair. "Your Kikyo's boyfriend. I should never have dated you. Who steals their dead sister's boyfriend? She probably hates me now…"**

"**No!" I yelled. My white hair was soaked and I could feel it dripping down my back. "Kagome I love you! Kikyo would just want us to be happy! I won't let you go Kagome!" I reached over and pulled her to me, and pressed my lips to hers.**

**The rain poured down on us, and we stood there, lips locked for what it seemed like a long time.**

**When we separated, Kagome looked up into my eyes. "Would she wish we were just happy..?" She asked quietly, her eyes gleaming.**

**I stared down at her gorgeous face, and used my finger to trace her face, a smile on my lips. "Yes," I said quietly. "She would."**

**I leaned down and kissed her again, and swept her off her felt into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned into the kiss. We stood there together kissing for a long time again, and when we ended and I put her down, we both looked at Kikyo's grave.**

**For some reason, this weight seemed to sweep off my shoulders. I'm sure Kagome felt it too, cuz she her eyes widened in surprise and she seemed to sigh… **

**Kikyo just wanted us happy. We both knew it now, for sure.**

**I took her hand in mine. "Come on," I said smiling. "Let's go."**

"**Ya." She said. As we walked away, we didn't glance back once.**

**End of the story: Death in the Family**

**Authors Note: OMG! I'm done! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I might write an Epilogue, or maybe even a sequel. You guys review and tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE REVEWS!**

**Thanks!**


	14. NEW Author's Note!

September 1, 2005

Important Note from the Author

Hey people!

I haven't done anything for this story in a LONG time… I guess a lot of you expected me to write a sequel, huh? Well, until now, I haven't had any ideas for a sequel :S Sorry! But, just a couple of days ago, I got the idea for a sequel (FINALLY)! But before I start writing it, I decided I'd re-write the ENTIRE story over. (I don't think it's that good right now) I've already re-written the introduction and chapter 1, so I'm on my way:P

I haven't got my idea for the sequel fully worked out, and I can't think of a TITLE! Can you guys help me? Send me your ideas please! Ideas for the title, or just ideas for the story! I need HELP!

If any of you read my other Inu-yasha stories (like Fight for Love, or Ain't Love Grande? or Shikon Jewel Boarding School) I decided I'm going to work on those more. Especially Ain't Love Grande and Fight for Love, cuz I like those the best  If you haven't seen them before, then check them out! Fight for Love is a Sesshomaru/Rin pairing, and Ain't Love Grande is a Kagome/Inu-yasha pairing.

Anyhoo, keep checking on Death in the Family, cuz I'm re-writing it, and I'm hoping I'll make it MUCH better! (I'm making it much longer too!) And keep checking for that upcoming SEQUEL! Remember, send me your ideas! It won't let me write out my e-mail properly,so i'm going to spell it out for you in actual words. (When I write underscore, I mean to do an actual underscore!)  
So its:  
michaela underscore stephen at hotmail dot com  
Or if you can't understand it the way I just wrote it, visit my profile and click the 'email' button and it'll say my email for you!  
Thanks,

--Inu-yasha-luver-gurl--


End file.
